If Draco had a Sister
by Alissa Black
Summary: Als Camille Malfoy nach Hogwarts kommt, trifft sie nicht nur auf Gleichgesinnte, sondern auch auf Schlammblüter und Verräter, mit denen sie sich anfreundet. Da beginnt der Konflikt zwischen Freunde und Familie.
1. Prolog

Ich musste hier Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy älter machen, als sie eigentlich sind, sonst wären sie bereits mit 16 Eltern geworden.  
Ganz dolle möchte ich mich bei meinem Beta-Leser Kingsley/Karsten bedanken, der mich hoffentlich bis zum Ende der FF begleiten wird mit seinen Tipps, seiner Kritik und seinem Lob.

Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte gehört Joanne K. Rowling.

Reviews sind erwünscht und äußerst gerne gesehen – werden sogar beantwortet!

Dann noch eine Sache, bevor's los geht: Ich wurde schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wann Draco denn auftaucht. In dieser FF geht es nicht um ihn, ihm ist lediglich die Ehre zuteil geworden, im Titel genannt zu werden. Den Hauptcharackter werdet ihr gleich kennen lernen.

_**Prolog:**_

August 1982 

„So, fertig, du kannst dann gehen.", sagte Madam Malkin lächelnd und die Elfjährige verließ den Laden. ‚Endlich darf ich nach Hogwarts!', dachte sie auf der Straße und atmete tief durch. Madam Malkin war ihre vorletzte Station gewesen, nun steuerte sie auf ‚Ollivander's' zu. Als sie eintrat, bimmelte eine kleine Glocke und der grauhaarige Besitzer mit der Brille auf der Nase kam mit einigen länglichen Schachteln auf sie zu und drückte ihr gleich den ersten Stab in die Hand.

„Nein. Dieser vielleicht? Mit Phönixfederkern. Nein. Hier, der ist aus Mahagoni. Auch nicht. Hm, nun vielleicht der aus Esche. Nein, nein, nein.", murmelte der alte Mann immer wieder und er ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven. „Der vielleicht.", sagte er gespannt. Sie nahm den Stab entgegen und sofort spürte sie, wie eine angenehme Wärme sie durchfuhr – Ollivander lächelte glücklich. „Ja. Weide, Einhornhaar, 11 Zoll. Das macht dann 11 Galleonen." Fast fluchtartig stürmte sie aus dem Laden – der Mann hatte eine Art an sich, die sie nicht mochte.

Nicht ganz schlüssig darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollte, sah sie sich um. Ein dicke Hexe mit kurzen braunen Haaren versuchte ihr Kind, das in einem Kinderwagen lag und weinte, zu beruhigen, während ihr Sohn ihr die Schuhe mit einem Zauberstab verfärbte.

Eine andere große, schlanke Hexe saß vor einem Cafe und während sie an ihrem Latte Macchiato schlürfte, sah sie sich unentwegt in ihrem Taschenspiegel an und betupfte ihr Warzen mit einer schwärzlichen Tinktur, die furchtbar stank.

Ein Zauberer, der die 30 bereits überschritten haben musste, verließ die Apotheke. Aus Nase, Ohren und Mund qollen ununterbrochen Luftblasen hervor, die ständig ihre Farben änderten. Obwohl Camille das äußerst witzig fand, hielt sie ihr Lachen gekonnt zurück. Elf Jahre Malfoy-Erziehung hatte ihr jegliches kindisches Verhalten ausgetrieben.

„Camille!" Mit wehendem Haar wandte das Mädchen sich um. In der Menge machte sie ihre Eltern aus. Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Ihre Mutter Narcissa hatte sie gerufen und winkte ihr zu. Wie immer sah sie perfekt aus – die Haare zu einer komplizierten Frisur hoch gesteckt, das lange königsblaue Kleid passte genauso gut farblich zu den Schuhen wie zu dem wertvollen Schmuck, den sie trug.

Ihr Vater Lucius, der einen teuren schwarzen Umhang über einem schwarzen Anzug trug, starkste neben seiner Frau die Straße hinunter. Er war voll bepackt mit Tüten und Schachteln jeder Größe. Das Ganze war zu einem Turm aufgestapelt, der bedrohlich schwankte. Doch das interessierte die große Hexe neben ihm überhaupt nicht – sie trug lediglich einen Käfig mit einer hoheitsvollen schwarz-weißen Eule, die Camille bereits Stella getauft hatte, und ihre kleine Handtasche.

Camille hatte die langen hellblonden Haare ihrer Eltern geerbt. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Augen, die nicht sehr oft Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten. Das schmale Gesicht und die hohen Wangenknochen hatte sie ebenfalls geerbt. Die kleine Stupsnase hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Und für ihr Alter hatte sie bereits eine ansehnliche Größe erreicht. Camille hatte ein reifes Auftreten, weswegen sie immer für älter gehalten wurde, als sie es war.

Heute trug Camille einen knielangen dunkelbraunen Rock, hohe schwarze Stiefel und ein violettes Oberteil. Ein mit Diamanten bestztes Band hielt ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. An ihren Ohren baumelten dimantenbesetzte Ohrringe, passend zu dem mit Diamaten besetzten Colier um ihren Hals und den diamantenen Armband und Ring – sie war teuer behangen.

„Na, spielst du den Packesel, Dad?", fragte Camille belustigt. „Haha, sehr witzig.", grummelte ihr Vater hinter einer Tüte. „Wir haben ja jetzt alles – dann können wir nach Hause. Kommt schon.", sagte Narcissa und ging ihnen voraus in Richtung Nokturngasse.

Kaum hatten den schmalen Durchgang zwischen der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse erreicht, wurde es spürbar kälter – Camille fröstelte. Sie mochte diese Gasse überhaupt nicht. Hier liefen so viele dunkle, dreckige und wahrscheinlich auch kranke Menschen herum.

Auch ihre Mutter Narcissa hatte eine Abneigung gegenüber dieser Gegend. Doch Lucius bestand darauf, hier zu disapparieren. Sie teilten die Pakete und Tüten auf, damit nichts verloren ging, Camilles Eltern nahmen sie an den Armen und mit einem Knall verschwanden sie von der Straße.


	2. 1Kapitel: Der Hogwarts Express

Sorry erstmal, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es ging nicht anders.

Und bevor es losgeht, muss ich noch was sagen, weil mich bereits welche darauf angesprochen haben: In dieser FF geht es um Camille; Draco ist lediglich die Ehre zuteil geworden, im Titel genannt zu werden. ;-)

Ach ja, noch eins: KOMMIS HER!

**1.Kapitel:_ Der Hogwarts-Express_**

„Camille! Camille! CAMILLE!", schrie Narcissa durch das Treppenhaus. „Ja, ich komme gleich!", rief die Elfjährige zurück und krabbelte wieder unter ihr Bett. „Irgendwo... muss sie doch sein. Na komm schon. Oh bitte!", flüsterte sie immer wieder. „Was tust du da?" „Autsch!" Vor Schreck war Camille nach oben geschossen – hatte allerdings vergessen, dass sie unter ihrem Bett lag. Ihren Kopf reibend kroch sie wieder hervor.

„Ich suche meine Kette mit dem Smaragd. A/N: grüner Edelstein Ich kann sie einfach nicht finden!", sagte Camille fast schon hysterisch zu ihrem Vater, der in der Tür stand. „Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang, wenn du sie nicht mitnimmst – aber es ist einer, wenn du den Zug verpasst! Also, los jetzt!", sagte er, zog seine Tochter hoch und schleifte sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Aber.." „Was ist denn?", fragte Narcissa. „Sie kann ihre Smaragdkette nicht finden.", erklärte Lucius leicht genervt. „Ich suche sie und schick sie nach, aber wir müssen jetzt nun wirklich jetzt fahren!", sagte ihre Mutter mitfühlend und schob sie hinaus. Draußen wartete bereits die fliegende, blendend weiße Kutsche vor der ebenso weiße Pferde gespannt waren. Der Kutscher hielt die kleine Tür auf und die Malfoys stiegen ein.

Während des Fluges über London, sah Camille aus dem Fenster auf die Menschen hinab, die wie Ameisen wirkten. Dabei fragte sie sich, was sie wohl denken würden, wenn die Kutsche sichtbar wäre – fliegende Kutschen waren für Muggel nicht gerade Alltag. Am Bahnhof von King's Cross angekommen ging die blonde Familie – im Schlepptau den Fahrer, der das Gepäck hinter ihnen herschob – hocherhobenen Hauptes auf das Gleis zu. „Sieh dir die Wand an, Camille! Sie ist so dermaßen dreckig.", sagte ihre Mutter aufgebracht, die beiden gingen empört darauf zu und waren auch schon im nächsten Moment auf Gleis 9 ¾.

Lucius und der Fahrer folgten ihnen und während letzterer ein leeres Abteil suchte und Camilles Gepäck verstaute, verabschiedeten sich die drei Malfoys voneinander. „Und lerne fleißg, Camille – ich will nicht, dass du schlechte Zensuren bekommst." „Natürlich, Dad." „Ach, lass das, Lucius! Sie wird schon lernen. Mach's gut mein Schatz und..." So ging das etwa fünf Minuten lang weiter und Camille bemühte sich immer nett zu lächeln.

„Mum, Dad! Ich gehe jetzt! Bye!" Und bevor ihre Eltern noch irgendetwas machen konnten, umarmte sie die beiden noch kurz, entfernte sich rückwärts einige Schritte und winkte so lange, bis die beiden in der Menge verschwanden. Erleichtert blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. Plötzlich rumpelte jemand gegen sie und wenn dieser sie nicht gehalten hätte, wäre sie wohl auf die Nase geknallt.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte – ich wollte von meinen Eltern weg und hab nicht auf meine Umgebung geachtet." „Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.", sagte Camille und richtete sich langsam auf. Jetzt starrte sie in wundervolle kastanienbraune Augen. „Hey, ähm, kennst du hier jemanden? Ich nämlich nicht und dann könnten wir..." „Ja, sicher.", unterbrach Camille den Jungen. „Komm, ich hab schon ein Abteil." Lächelnd folgte ihr der junge Zauberer in den Zug.

„Hübsche Eule." „Danke. Ich bin übrigens Camille." „Bill.", sagte der Junge und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sitz fallen. „Ist deine Familie so furchtbar?", fragte Camille und lächelte. „Meine Familie ist sehr groß und auf Dauer nervt es doch ein bisschen der Älteste zu sein." „Wie viel Geschwister hast du denn?", fragte Camille, um ein Gespräch anzuzetteln.

„Zu viele. Also, ich bin 1970 geboren. Mein Bruder Charlie 1972, 1976 kam Percy, danach die Zwillinge Fred und George 1978, Ron kam 1980 und zuletzt meine Schwester Ginny 1981." „Moment! Sechs Jungs und ein Mädchen! Ginny tut mir Leid." „Oh, sie hält das aus." „Noch." „So furchtbar sind wir auch wieder nicht!" Camille lachte.

Der Zug fuhr langsam an und die Familien auf dem Bahnsteig begannen, ihren Söhnen und Töchtern zum Abschied zu winken. Camille und Bill standen auf, öffneten das Fenster und lehnten sich hinaus. Ihre Familien waren zwar bereits gegangen, trotzdem gehört Winken einfach zu einem Abschied, wenn man auf dem Weg war, einen neuen Lebensabschnitt zu beginnen.

Der Hogwarts-Express tuffte in eine Kurve und Gleis 9 ¾ war verschwunden. Die beiden Elfjährigen schlossen das Fenster und setzten sich wieder. Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen und ein Junge standen lächelnd dort. „Ist hier noch frei? Der ganze Zug ist schon voll.", fragte das Mädchen. „Sicher.", nickte Bill. „Setzt euch.", sagte Camille und weiß auf die Plätze.

Die zwei kamen herein, schlossen die Türe und setzten sich auf die freien Plätze. „Das ist Bill und ich bin Camille." „Ich heiße Ava.", stellte sich das Mädchen vor. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare. Ihre Nase lief spitz zu und sie hatte hübsche schwarze Augen. Sie trug bereits ihre Hogwartsuniform.

„Ich heiße John.", sagte nun auch der Junge, den Ava im Schlepptau hatte. Auch er steckte in seiner Uniform. John hatte grün-blaue Augen, eine kleine Nase und dünne Lippen. Seine braunen Haare hatte er mit Gel durcheinander gebracht. „Kennt ihr euch schon länger?", fragte Camille.

„Nein, wir haben uns letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse zufällig kennen gelernt. Und hier kennen wir beide niemanden.", erklärte Ava, „Und ihr?" „Oh, Bill hat mich vorhin über den Haufen gerannt und wir sind auch so einsam wie ihr.", erzählte Camille und lächelte aufgrund der Erinnerung.

„Was denkt ihr, in welches Haus ihr kommt? Ich hoffe ja, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme.", wechselte John das Thema und sah begierig in die Runde. „Meine Eltern und Großeltern waren alle in Gryffindor, also habe ich gute Chancen. Ravenclaw wäre allerdings auch nicht schlecht.", erwiderte Bill. Nun wandten sich die Jungs den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Ravenclaw wär schon nicht schlecht.", begann Ava und Camille war ihr so dankbar, dass sie angefangen hatte, damit sie sich noch schnell eine Antwort ausdenken konnte. „Hm, ja, Ravenclaw wäre nicht schlecht.", stimmte sie zu.

„Nur nicht nach Slytherin.", sagte Bill. „Oh ja – die reinste Hölle.", nickte John. „Es kommen nur die nach Slytherin, die damit rechnen. Aber stellt euch vor, ihr denkt, dass ihr nach Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff kommt und dann heißt's ‚Slytherin'.", sagte Camille. „Und wie oft kommt das vor? – Nie.", erwiderte Ava.

„Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen. Spielt irgendwer von euch Quidditch?", wechselte John wieder das Thema. „Oh ja, ich liebe Quidditch! Ich bin Jäger.", sagte Bill sofort, total begeistert von dem Thema. „Hey, ich auch.", sagte Camille. „Sucherin.", meldete sich Ava zu Wort. „Bin ich auch.", sagte John, „Das wird mir ziemlich komisch hier."

„Tja, das heißt, wir Mädels müssen in ein anderes Haus als ihr, damit wir alle im Team sein können.", sagte Camille. „Aber dann spielen wir ja gegeneinander.", grummelte der Rothaarige. „Hast du etwa Angst?", fragte Ava belustigt. „Nie."

Den ganzen Vormittag über unterhielten sie sich über Quidditch. Welche ihre Lieblingsteams waren, die besten Spieler und Camille und Ava diskutierten heftig darüber, wer der süßeste war. Gegen Mittag schob eine Hexe die Abteiltür auf. „Na, habt ihr Hunger?"

Sie legten ihr Geld zusammen und kauften sich Kesselkuchen, Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, Schokofrösche und Blaskaugummi. Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, zu raten, welchen Geschmack die Bohnen hatten und testeten sie aus. „Spinat.", sagte Ava, „Ich mag kein Spinat." „Runter damit, Ava.", forderte Camille und die Schwarzhaarige nagte vorsichtig an der Süßigkeit.

Sofort spuckte sie es wieder aus. „Uäh! Das ist ja ekelhaft!" „Was denn?", fragte John. „Ohrenschmalz.", röchelte Ava, während sie mit einem Finger über ihre Zunge strich, um den widerlichen Geschmack loszuwerden. Ihre drei Mitreisenden hielten sich lachend die Bäuche. „Du bist dran, Camille.", kicherte Bill und hielt ihr die Schachtel hin.

Ohne hinzusehen griff sie hinein und zog eine violette Bohne heraus. „Sieht aus wie Blaukraut.", sagte die Blondine, verzog das Gesicht und biss dann tapfer die Hälfte ab. Sofort entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Mhm." „Was denn?", fragten Bill, Ava und John wie aus einem Mund. „Erbrochenes." Bedröppelt sahen sich die drei an bis ihr Blick wieder zu Camille wanderte.

„Verarscht du uns?", fragte Bill. „Ja.", lachte Camille, „Es ist Schokolade. Du bist an der Reihe Billy-Boy." Mutig zog der Angesprochene eine Bohne. „Pfeffer.", sagte er und steckte sie in den Mund. „Mh, doch nicht. Ist Pfefferminze."

Als nächstes kam John an die Reihe. „Würstchen.", sagte er, als er sich die hellbraune Bohne betrachtete und kaute sie. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Würg. Hustensaft. Wer ist bloß der Erfinder von diesen dämlichen Bohnen?" „Ich schätze, das war so 'n Kerl namens Bertie Bott – weiß kaum einer, dass der so hieß.", meinte Camille ernst. Bill und Ava prusteten los.

„Das war die letzte Bohne.", sagte der Rothaarige nach einem Blick in die Schachtel und warf sie weg. „Gut, dann zu den Fröschen – die sind mir sowieso lieber.", sagte John. „Oh ja, Schokolade.", sagten die Mädchen zeitgleich und jede schnappte sich einen.

Zwei Stunden später war alles Essbare aufgebraucht und die vier Erstklässler erzählten sich gegenseitig lustige Anekdoten. Langsam zog sich die Dunkelheit über das Land, der Mond ging auf und spendete ein angenehmes, sanftes Licht. Die Sterne funkelten am Firmament.

„Der Zug wird langsamer.", sagte Camille und sah aus dem Fenster. Endlich kam der Hogwarts-Express zum Stehen und die Vier drängten mit den anderen Schülern nach draußen. „Erstlässler! Erstklässler zu mir! Erstklässler!", rief ein riesiger Mann, der ein Keil in die Menge trieb. Camille, Bill, Ava und John steurten auf ihn zu.

Er hatte buschige, schwarze Haare, braune Augen und trug einfache Kleidung aus Baumwolle. „So. Alle da? Dann folgt mir." Er wandte sich um und ging einen schmalen Weg nach unten. „Gleich seht ihr Hogwarts – nur noch um die Kurve.", rief der Mann nach hinten und kaum hatten sie besagte Kurve passiert, hörte man bewundernde ‚Ahs' und ‚Ohs'.

Der Weg endete an einem Ufer, an dem sich einige Boote befanden. „Zu Viert in ein Boot!", rief der Bärtige und stieg selber in eines, das er voll ausfüllte. Bill und John hüpften voran in ein anderes und ahlfen den Mädchen an Bord. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, kamen sie in Bewegung. Wie von Geisterhand gelenkt, fuhren sie über den See.

Schloss Hogwarts wirkte majestätisch, anmutig, groß und auch ein wenig einschüchternd auf die Schar Erstklässler. „Ducken!", rief ihr Führer. Vor ihnen befand sich ein niederiger Steinbogen, an dem Pflanzen herunter hingen. Gehorsam duckten sie sich und glitten darunter durch.

Zwei Sekunden später stießen die Boote ans Ufer und sie stiegen aus. „Folgt mir." Der Mann stieg eine breite Treppe hinauf. Am oberen Ende stand eine große Hexe. „Die Erstklässler, Professor." „Danke, Hagrid.", antwortete sie und der Mann verschwand in der Tür hinter ihr.

Ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Knoten nach hinten gesteckt. Auf ihrer Nase saß eine Brille und dahinter huschten wachsamme Augen hin und her. Ihr smaragdgrüner Hut passte perfekt zu ihrem Umhang. „Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Sie werden gleich durch diese Tür gehen und auf die Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin aufgeteilt. Nun, dann folgen Sie mir."

Die Hexe wandte sich um und öffnete die Türen. Sie durchquerten eine riesiege Eingangshalle und wurden von der Professorin in einen kleine Raum gescheucht. „Warten Sie einen Augenblick hier.", sagte sie nur und verschwand.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragten Camille und Ava gleichzeitig. „Gut. Keine Sorge.", antworteten die Jungs und kaum hatten sie das gesagt, kehrte Professor McGonagall zurück. „Nun, kommen Sie. Wir sind bereit für Sie."


	3. 2Kapitel: Die Auswahl & andere Komplikat

vorsichtigumeckeguck Es tut mir soooo Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Das wird nicht immer so sein – versprochen. Mein Beta is nur vor ein paar Tagen in Urlaub gefahren und ich hab blöderweise nich gefragt, wann er wiederkommt. Na ja.

Reviews sind erwünscht. Einfach auf den Button da unten klicken. Danke für bisherige und kommende!

So, jetzt geht's aber los.

696969696969

**2.Kapitel:_ Die Auswahl und andere Komplikationen_**

Endlich betraten sie die Große Halle. Hier standen fünf lange Tafeln. Vier für Häuser und einer für die Lehrer. Die Decke, die so verzaubert war, dass man den Himmel draußen sehen konnte, zeigte den Vollmond und einige gespenstig wirkende Wolken.

Hunderte kunstvoll gefertigte Kerzen schwebten einige Meter über den Boden und spendeten angenehmes Licht, das durch die flackernden Fackeln an den Wänden bekräftigt wurde. Rundherum hingen die vier Hauswappen und das Wappen von Hogwarts, auf denen sich die vier Tiere bewegten.

Ihre Mitschüler besahen sie neugierig und Camille kam sich plötzlich vor wie im Zoo. Um sich abzulenken, schwenkte sie ihren Blick wieder nach oben zur Decke und beobachtete die Wolken, die langsam vorbeizogen.

„Stellen Sie sich hier in einer Reihe auf.", sagte die Professorin und die Neulinge folgten dem Befehl. Sie legte einen abgenutzten alten Hut auf den mitgebrachten Hocker und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Langsam öffnete der Hut die Krempe und begann zu singen.

_Der mutige Gryffindor_

_landete doch immer ein Tor._

_Und die schöne Hufflepuff,_

_da waren immer alle baff._

_Die schlaue Ravenclaw,_

_da sagte noch jeder ‚oh-ho'._

_Und der listige Slytherin_

_war stets mittendrin._

_Auf die Häuser vier,_

_verteil' ich euch jetzt und hier._

Applaus brandete auf. „Ich glaub, der Hut wird langsam altersschwach – die Lieder werden immer kürzer.", hörte Camille einen Ravenclaw zu seinem Freund flüstern. In der Halle wurde es wieder still und Professor McGonagall zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und begann, die Namen vorzulesen. „Abraham, Heather!" Nacheinander gingen die Schüler vor und setzten dann den Hut auf, der ihr Haus verkündete.

„Buston, Theobald!" Ein braungebrannter Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren stolperte die Stufen zum Hut hinauf. „Der sieht lecker aus.", wisperte Ava und die beiden Mädchen grinsten. Doch das verflog gleich wieder, als sich der Junge umdrehte. „Wie kann man nur so furchtbar aussehen?", meinte Ava geschockt und Camille zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Malfoy, Camille!", rief Professor McGonagall endlich und die Genannte ging nach vorne. Bevor der Hut ihr über die Augen rutschte, sah sie noch Bills entsetztes Gesicht – dann war es um sie herum dunkel. „Ah, eine Malfoy.", piepste eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, „Mal sehen. Was haben wir denn da? Eigentlich ein sicherer Slytherin ... aber irgendetwas anderes ist da ... Mut... aber trotzdem eindeutig SLYTHERIN!", schrie der Hut endlich und Camille ging zu ihrem Tisch, von dem ihr bereits Jubel entgegenkam.

„Niron, Ava!" Ava saß länger auf dem Hocker als Camille, doch schließlich verkündete der Hut: „SLYTHERIN!" Camille sah die entsetzten Gesichter von Bill und John und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vier Leute weiter kam endlich „Paston, John!" und zum Übel der Mädchen wurde „GRYFFINDOR!" ausgerufen. Und als Bill zu allem Überfluss auch noch nach „GRYFFINDOR!" kam, sahen sich die Mädchen unheilsvoll an – das würde Ärger geben.

Nachdem die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor den Hut weggeräumt und sich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich der Schulleiter. „Willkommen in Hogwarts! Den neuen Schülern – und auch ein paar älteren – will ich sagen, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht betreten werden darf. Ebenfalls empfehle ich, nicht in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide zu gehen. Aber das soll und jetzt nicht interessieren – Haut rein!"

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesprochen, erschienen auf den Tischen Platten, Schüsseln und Krüge mit allen möglichen Fleisch- und Gemüsegerichten. Dazu jede Menge Beilagen und Kürbissaft. „So lässt sich's leben.", grinste Camille und schnappte sich die nächste Fleischplatte.

„Die McGonagall kennt ihr ja schon. Ist 'ne alte Schreckschraube. Aber eine gute Verwandlerin. Das da ist Sprout – die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff und sie unterrichtet Kräuterkunde. Und der Hauslehrer für Ravenclaw ist dieser Winzling da – Flitwick – Zauberkunst. Und Snape ist unserer. Er ist erst seit letztem Schuljahr hier. Ein Zaubertrankmeister.", erzählte den Mädchen eine Drittklässlerin.

„Er schaut so grimmig.", bemerkte Camille. Obwohl Snape ein guter Freund ihres Vaters war, hatte sie ihn bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, allerdings hatte sie damals vom ersten Stock ins Erdgeschoss gesehen. „Ja, das ist normal. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen – er bevorzugt uns Slytherins immer und die anderen kriegen immer eins reingewürgt, aber das würden wir nie zugeben.", zwinkerte das Mädchen.

„Das heißt, es ist wahr? Gryffindor und Slytherin sind bis heute verfeindet?", bohrte sie weiter nach. „Oh ja! Lass dich nie zusammen mit einem Gryffindor blicken, außer du machst ihn gerade fertig.", lächelte die Freundin der Drittklässlerin, die die ganze Zeit geredet hatte.

„Hat es wirklich nie eine Freundschaft oder Liebe zwischen zwei Schülern dieser Häuser gegeben?", fragte Ava, die endlich begriff, weswegen Camille so sehr rumbohrte. „Ein einziges Mal – zumindest laut Gerüchten.", sagte die Ältere und blickte verschwörerisch.

„Angeblich gab es mal eine Schülerin aus Slytherin und einen Schüler aus Gryffindor, die sich auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatten. Sie nannte ihren Nachnamen nicht, sonst hätte er sofort gewusst, wer sie wäre. Auf jeden Fall kam bei der Auswahlzeremonie alles raus – natürlich.", erzählte sie und aß weiter.

„Wie ging's weiter?", fragten Camille und Ava synchron. Die Drittklässlerinnen lächelten sich an. „Neugierig, was?" „Nun ja, entweder hat die Geschichte ein super romantisches Happy End oder einen total traurigen und deprimierenden Schluss.", erklärte Camille.

„Also, natürlich war er anfangs total sauer auf sie. Aber wer kann schon seinen Gefühlen entkommen? Sie verliebten sich ineinander – ihre Beziehung hielten sie geheim. Von ihren Mitschülern wären sie geächtet worden. Nun ja, beide waren im Quidditchteam ihres Hauses. Das brachte schon mal erste Komplikationen. Und beide waren gut in der Schule – ständig kämpften sie um die Gunst ihrer Lehrer. Und der ständige Stress, den anderen Rivalität vorzuspielen.", schloss die Erste.

„Sie stritten sich im Laufe der Jahre immer häufiger, über immer unwichtigere Dinge. Irgendwann kam es soweit, dass sie sich gegenseitig der Untreue bezichtigten. In den Weihnachtsferien in ihrer siebten Klasse fuhr sie nach Hause. Dort beichtete sie ihren Eltern alles. Bald darauf fand man eine Leiche – ratet mal, wessen das war.", fragte die Zweite.

„Die des Gryffindors." „Exakt. Der Vater der Slytherin hatte ihn getötet. Sie hatte ihren Eltern nämlich erzählt, dass er sie verführt, zu allem gezwungen und ihr leere Versprechen gemacht hätte. Das Mädchen schwor sich, dass sie oder einer ihrer Verwandten niemals eine Beziehung – von Ehe ganz zu schweigen – mit einem Nicht-Slytherin eingehen würde."

„Wow.", sagte Ava. „Wie lang ist das her?", fragte Camille. „Hm, müssen so 100 bis 150 Jahre her sein." „Und wie hießen die beiden?" „Die Slytherin und der Gryffindor? Er war ein Nichts. Und sie, nun ja, sie war eine deiner Vorfahren – eine Black." „Wirklich?" „Ja." „Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst." Unwillkürlich sah sie zu Bill am Gryffindortisch hinüber.

696969

„Erstklässler uns nach!", riefen die zwei Vertrauensschüler nach dem Essen und gingen voraus aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und stiegen eine steinerne Treppe hinab. „Merkt euch den Weg! Am Anfang ist es hier sehr verwirrend. Hier entlang.", sagte einer der Vertrauensschüler fast schon gelangweilt.

„Hier ist der Eingang.", sagte die andere endlich und blieb vor einer kahlen Steinwand stehen. „Ihr müsst euch das Passwort merken – sonst kommt ihr nicht rein. Dieses Jahr ist es: ‚Affodillwurzel'." Eine in der Wand versteckte Tür glitt auf und die Erstklässler mit ihren Führern traten ein.

Vor ihnen lagen ein paar Stufen, die nach unten führten und die zu einem lang gezogenem Verließ verliefen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum lagen ein paar grüne Teppiche, zu ihrer rechten Seite standen Tische und bequeme Stühle, an denen man seine Hausaufgaben machen konnte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren einige kunstvoll verzierte Kamine in den Stein eingelassen und davor befanden sich viele gemütlich wirkende Sessel mit kleinen Tischchen. Von der Decke hingen an Ketten zahlreiche grüne Kugellampen. Camille war die Einrichtung etwas zu grün – es war gewöhnungsbedürftig.

„Folgt mir." Sie durchquerten den kompletten Raum und an dessen Ende befanden sich zwei Türen. „Links geht es zu den Jungenschlafsälen, rechts zu den Mädchen. Hinter jeder Tür befinden sich weitere sieben – jede für eine Jahrgangsstufe. Wir haben Zwei- und Dreibettzimmer. Schätzt euch glücklich – alle anderen Häuser haben Zimmer mit vier bis sechs Betten und nun – gute Nacht." Die Vertrauensschüler verschwanden durch die Türen.

„Nun ja, dann wollen wir mal unsere Zimmer suchen.", sagte Camille und ging mit Ava voraus – gefolgt von einigen anderen Mädchen – durch die rechte Tür. Vor ihnen lag ein runder Raum, in dem sich sieben Türen befanden, jede mit einer griechischen Zahl aus Silber. „Hier lang.", sagte Ava und öffnete die Tür mit der **I**.

Ein langer Gang lag vor ihnen, auf jeder Seite befanden sich Türen und die Mädchen klapperten sie so lange ab, bis sie ein silbernes Schild fanden, auf dem ihre Namen standen. Camille und Ava hatten ein Zimmer ziemlich in der Mitte des Ganges. „Also, rein in die gute Stube.", lächelte Camille und trat ein.

Auf jeder Seite der Tür stand jeweils ein großer Schrank, ihnen gegenüber lagen große Himmelbetten, ausgestattet mit einer kleinen Kommode. In der Mitte des Raumes zog sich ein Vorhang, den man nach Belieben auf- und zuziehen konnte, um seine Privatsphäre zu haben. An einem Bettende befand sich eine weitere Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte.

„Welch Luxus.", grinste Ava. Der kahle Steinboden war von einem großen grünen Teppich verborgen. „Etwas eintönig – alles ist grün.", bemerkte Camille. „Daran gewöhnt man sich schon.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und lugte neugierig ins Badezimmer.

„Irgendein Bett, das du bevorzugst?" „Kann ich das haben?", fragte Camille und deutete auf das Bett zu ihrer Linken. „Ich wollte sowieso das andere.", lachte Ava und ließ sich auf diesem fallen. Camille lächelte und verschwand kurz im Bad. Als sie wieder herauskam, ordnete Ava ihre Klamotten in ihrem Schrank um. „Die haben sie ganz anders reingetan, als ich das brauche."

„Deine Probleme will ich haben.", gähnte Camille und sah in ihren Schrank, „Oh je. Na ja, das mach ich dann morgen. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Nacht." „Jep, ich auch. Nacht." Die beiden Mädchen schlüpften unter ihre Bettdecken und löschten das Licht. Einzig das winzige Fenster ganz oben an der Wand warf einen kleinen Schimmer in den Raum.

„Das war vielleicht ein Tag.", seufzte Ava. „Wir finden zwei Typen, mit denen wir uns gut verstehen und was passiert? Es sind ‚Verräter', mit denen wir uns nicht abgeben dürfen!", schimpfte Camille. „Als ob die beiden darauf Wert legen würden.", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige. „Denkst du, wir haben noch eine Chance?" „Ehrlich gesagt: ich bezweifle es." „Bravo. Das geht ja gut los."

Camille schloss ihre Augen. Die Räume hier unten wirkten kühl und unfreundlich – für einen Außenstehenden. Doch sie war in so einer Umgebung aufgewachsen und fühlte sich hier äußerst wohl. Auch wenn die Gefahr, dass Bill und John niemals wieder ein Wort mit ihnen wechseln würde, groß war, würde Camilles Schulzeit großartig werden. Lächelnd drehte sie sich auf die Seite und zwei Sekunden später hatte das Land der Träume sie eingefangen.

696969

„Ich hab ja so gut geschlafen.", strahlte Ava am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. „Ja, ich auch. Am Anfang wirkte ja alles auf mich total kalt, kahl und trist, aber jetzt ist es einfach wundervoll!", schwärmte auch Camille. „Hey, Steve, wo ist eigentlich die Eulerei?", rief Ava quer über den Tisch dem Vertrauensschüler zu, der eine Wegbeschreibung aufzeichnete und ihr zuwarf.

„Hast du eine Eule?", fragte Camille bevor sie in ihren Toast biss. „Ja, sie ist braun bis dunkelbraun. Sie heißt Mylie. Hattest du nicht auch eine?" „Ja – und wo's du gerade erwähnst – ich brauch noch einen Namen für sie." „Wie wär's mit Narcissa?" „Ja, sicher, ich werde meine Eule nach meiner Mutter benennen.", lachte Camille und nahm ihren Stundenplan entgegen.

„Wir fangen gleich mit Doppelstunde Zaubertränke an.", sagte Ava. „Und danach – huch!" Camille musste ihren Satz vorzeitig beenden, da ihr Eule auf ihrer Schulter gelandet war. Auffordernd hielt sie ihr Bein ausgestreckt nach vorne und Camille band den Brief und das kleine Schächtelchen los.

_Meine liebe Camille,_

_wir sind ja so stolz auf dich! Natürlich hatten wir keine Zweifel, dass du nach Slytherin kommst, aber leider gibt es sogar in der besten Familie schwarze Schafe (erinnere dich an deinen verräterischen, nichtsnutzigen Großcousin Sirius, der ja jetzt in Askaban sitzt)._

_In der kleinen Schachtel ist deine Smaragdkette, die du vermisst hast. Sie lag hinter deinem Bett – wie du die bloß wieder dahin schmeißen konntest!_

_Dein kleiner Bruder ist heute ja wieder nach Hause gekommen und er merkt deine Abwesenheit. Er vermisst dich schmerzlich. Gestern konnte ich ihn kaum still kriegen. Dein Vater hat sich verdrückt – typisch Mann, sag ich dir._

_In Liebe,_

Narcissa, Lucius und Draco 

Camille lächelte. Draco war zwei Jahre alt und hatte selbst unterschrieben – wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter ihm gesagt, wo er mit der Feder hinzufahren hatte. Er war eine süßer kleiner Wonneproppen. „Von deiner Familie?", riss Ava sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja. Willst du lesen?", fragte Camille und hielt ihr den Zettel hin, den ihre Freundin ihr sofort aus der Hand riss.

Die Blondine widmete sich nun ihrem Schächtelchen. Sie entfernte die Schnur, die darum gewickelt war und öffnete es. In Watte eingebettet, lag da eine breite silbernes Collier, in dessen vorderer Mitte ein großer Smaragd eingelassen war – ein teures Stück. Lächelnd legte sie das edle Schmuckstück an.

„Woh!", machte Ava, als sie fertig gelesen hatte und ihr den Brief zurückgab. „Starkes Collier." „Danke." „Die muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. So, wie ich das sehe, ist das ein reiner Stein. A/N: Wie sagt man denn da? Ihr müsst einfach einen Geldscheißer haben.", grinste die Schwarzhaarige, „Nun ja, wir müssen jetzt in Zaubertränke.", fügte sie nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr hinzu.

„Mit wem wir wohl Zaubertränke haben?", fragte Camille. „Mit den Gryffindors.", antwortete Ava und wies nach vorne. Als Camille Bill sah, stach das schlechte Gewissen sie im Magen. Snape schloss das Klassenzimmer auf und die beiden nahm etwa in der Mitte des Raumes Platz. Die Fronten waren klar – auf der linken Seite saßen die Schlangen und auf der rechten die Löwen.

„Ich erwarte nicht von jedem Höchstleistungen in oder Interesse an diesem Fach. Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel wird es hier nämlich nicht geben. Allerdings fordere ich Aufmerksamkeit und Bemühen. Heute werden Sie in Partnerarbeit einen leichten Trank zur Heilung von Furunkel brauen. Die Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel. Natürlich werde ich Ihnen gerne helfen.", fügte der Zaubertrankmeister mit einem merkwürdigem Lächeln hinzu, bevor er besagte Anweisungen an der Tafel erscheinen ließ. Und Camille war klar, dass er ihnen auf keinen Fall helfen würde.

„Gut, dann zerkleinerst du die Käfer und ich zermahle die Giftblätter. Mit Kleinvieh will ich nichts zu tun haben.", sagte Ava und holte ihre Arbeitsmaterialien. Während Camille das Feuer in Gang brachte, warf die Schwarzhaarige einige Blätter in eine Porzellanschale und begann diese mit dem Mörser zu zermahlen.

Die Blondine kramte ein Brett und die Käfer hervor und fing mit ihrer Arbeit an. „So.", sagte sie, als das Wasser brodelte, „Jetzt kommen die Käfer und die Blätter rein." Die Mädchen warfen die Zutaten in den Kessel und rührten dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn um. „Wo sind die Wellhornschnecken?" „Hier. Ahm – würfeln. Du eine, ich eine.", antwortete Ava.

„Ja, das sieht sehr gut aus. Ms Niron, achten Sie darauf, dass die Würfel möglichst gleich groß sind. Und Ms Malfoy, passen Sie auf, dass der Kessel nicht zu heiß wird.", sagte Snape, der plötzlich vor ihrem Tisch stand und sich ihre Arbeit ansah.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte er zwei Minuten später eine Gryffindor mit blauen und grünen Strähnen in ihren blonden Haaren. Sie schluckte. „Der Trank zur Heilung von Furun..." „Ich habe Sie nicht gefragt, was das werden soll, sondern was das da ist!", fuhr Snape sie an und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen.

Verärgert, da sie nicht antwortete und einfach untätig dastand, rauschte der Zaubertränkemeister wütend murmelnd weiter die Tische entlang und fuhr Bill an, dessen Flamme drohte, auszugehen.

Zwei Stunden später ordnete er an, eine Phiole mit ihren Gebräuen abzufüllen und zur Ansicht nach vorne zu bringen. „Lief doch wirklich gut.", sagte Camille, als sie nach draußen gingen. „Ja, ich bin besser in Zaubertränke als ich dachte.", erwiderte Ava lächelnd, „Was haben wir denn jetzt?" „Verwandlung."

Kaum hatten sie sich eine Viertelstunde später im Verwandlungsraum nieder gelassen, begann Professor McGonagall eine Rede. „Verwandlungen ist eine der schwierigsten Zauberkünste, die es gibt und sollte nicht von Unwissenden ausgeführt werden, denn sonst könnte das schlimme Folgen haben. Und ich warne Sie: Wer in meinem Unterricht Unsinn anstellt, wird gehen und nicht wiederkehren."

Danach beeindruckte sie sie, indem sie ihr Pult in einen Hund und zurück verwandelte. Camille und Ava konnten es nicht erwarten loszulegen, doch schnell erkannten sie, dass sie ewig bräuchten, bis sie Tische in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Die Professorin ließ – genau wie zuvor Snape – einige Zeilen an der Tafel erscheinen, die sie abschreiben mussten, erst dann bekamen sie ein Streichholz, das sie in eine Nadel verwandeln sollten.

Camille stupste ihr Streichholz mit dem Stab an. Es zitterte einen Augenblick und wurde dunkelgrau. „Na ja, wenigstens ein wenig farblich in die Richtung.", sagte sie und sah zu Ava hinüber, deren Hölzchen pink war. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" Grinsend zuckte die Angesprochene mit den Schultern.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor kam vorbei, rümpfte die Nase und verwandelte ihr Übungsmaterial in die Ausgangsform zurück. „Versuchen Sie es nochmal.", ordnete sie an und rauschte weiter. Die Mädchen wiederholten die Formel und konzentrierten sich mehr. Tatsächlich wurde Camilles Hölzchen an der einen Seite sehr spitz und Avas wurde silbrig. „Wird ja langsam."

Am Ende der Stunde waren sie tatsächlich soweit, dass ihre Verwandlungsobjekte Ähnlichkeiten mit Nadeln hatten. Selbstzufrieden gingen sie zum Mittagessen. „Verwandlungen ist schwieriger als Zaubertränke.", beschwerte sich Ava. „Das sagst du heute. Aber am Ende des Jahres werden wir in beiden Fächern komplexere Sachen machen. Denkst du, Geschichte der Zauberei wird besser?", fragte Camille mit einem Blick auf den Stundenplan. „Hoffe doch."

Doch das wurde es nicht. Ihr Lehrer Professor Binns war ein Geist. Die Mädchen hörten später, dass er eines Abends am Kamin eingeschlafen, am nächsten Morgen aufgestanden war und einfach seinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Stimme hatte eine unheimlich einschläfernde Wirkung. Er leierte seine Erzählungen über Kriege herunter, als wäre es ein Rezept für einen Kuchen – und das zwei Stunden lang.

„Ich glaub, ich bin eingeschlafen.", sagte Ava, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Camille nickte. „Ich auch. Erst als ich mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch geknallt bin, bin ich aufgewacht. Wollen wir hoffen, das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste spannender wird." „Nicht hoffen – das letzte Mal, als wir das gemacht haben, kam Binns dabei heraus."

Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung kam eine Viertelstunde zu spät und die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie damit, darüber zu reden, was sie dieses Jahr durchnehmen würden. Camille und Ava bekamen einen äußerst netten Eindruck von Professor Laivey.

„Für den ersten Tag doch gar nicht mal so übel.", sagte Camille beim Abendessen. „Ist das ein Scherz? Der Vormittag war ja noch okay. Aber dann – schlafen, schlafen, quatschen.", erwiderte Ava etwas gereizt, „Und jetzt auch noch Hausaufgaben."

Etwas missgelaunt besetzten die Mädchen nach dem Essen einen Tisch vor einem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich an die besagten Hausaufgaben. „Wieso wird es hier drin eigentlich nicht furchtbar heiß mit den vielen Kaminen?", fragte Ava, als sie fertig waren mit dem Wie-verwandele-ich-ein-Streichholz-in-eine-Nadel-Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall. „Wahrscheinlich ein Zauber.", antwortete Camille.

„Oh, sieh mal, der Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige etwas betrunken klingend, „Ich geh ins Bett. Nacht." „Nacht. Ich bleib noch etwas hier." Camille sah ihr nach, bis sie durch die Türe verschwunden war, dann verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in die andere Richtung.

Die Korridore wurden mit Fackeln beleuchtet und spendeten angenehmes Licht. Den Gemeinschaftsraum von den Gryffindors suchend, wagte sich Camille in den dritten Stock hoch. Unterwegs traf sie auf Mrs Norris und Madam Pince, die sie gerade noch umgehen konnte. Am Ende des Flures entdeckte sie eine Gestalt, die sich bei längerem Betrachten als Bill herausstellte, der von ihr wegging.

Die Blondine huschte in einen Geheimgang hinter einem Wandteppich, von dem ihr eine ältere Schülerin erzählt hatte, und kam einige Meter vor dem Weasley in den Gang zurück. Sie versteckte sich hinter eine Rüstung, bis er an ihr vorbei ging. „So spät noch wach?", fragte sie und Bill fuhr herum. Als er sie sah, legte sich sofort ein wütender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Und? Bist du doch auch.", antwortete er bissig. „Wieso bist du so sauer auf mich?" „Wieso ich so sauer auf dich bin? Du hast mir verschwiegen, wer du wirklich bist!" „Hättest du es gewusst, wärst du sofort auf Abstand gegangen und ich wollte mich nicht von Anfang an unbeliebt machen. Denn du wärst sofort zu anderen hingelaufen und hättest ihnen von mir erzählt.", verteidigte sich Camille.

„Und das soll jetzt alles entschuldigen?", fragte Bill kalt. „Warum willst du nicht mit mir befreundet sein?" „Du bist eine Malfoy und eine Slytherin." „Und deswegen sollen wir uns jetzt nicht mehr vertragen? Auf der Zugfahrt haben wir uns doch sehr gut verstanden." „Da hatte ich auch dieses Wissen noch nicht." „Aber wir haben uns verstanden."

Bill atmete tief durch. „wir können einfach nicht befreundet sein. Gryffindors und Slytherins können das einfach nicht. Die anderen würden uns in der Luft zerfetzen – und ich denke, du verstehst, wenn ich sage, dass ich darauf nicht die geringste Lust hab. Ich gehe jetzt. Nacht und lebe wohl, Camille." Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Du willst das alles wegwerfen! Wenn ich nach Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff gekommen wäre, wären wir Freunde geworden, auch wenn ich eine Malfoy bin!" Zornig wandte Bill sich um. „Ich denke, deine Fragen lassen sich beide mit ja beantworten." Damit ging er. „Bill! Gib mir, gib uns noch eine Chance! Bill!" Doch er war schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

696969696969

Nochmal als Erinnerung: REVIEW!

Ach ja, und ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ob Sirius tatsächlich Camilles Großcousin ist. Mein Beta meinte, er ist ihr Großonkel. Auf jeden Fall wisst ihr, wie sie miteinander verwandt sind – wie sie jetzt im Grunde heißen ist ja wurst.


	4. 3Kapitel: Der Tanzkurs

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hoffentlich sind mir trotzdem noch einige Leser erhalten geblieben. An diese und auch an Schwarzleser: Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review – einfach auf den Button da unten drücken.

696969696969

**3.Kapitel: _Der Tanzkurs_**

Niedergeschlagen war Camille in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Unbewusst war sie in den Schlafraum gegangen, hatte sich umgezogen und war zu Bett gegangen. Lange hatte sie sich schlafsuchend herumgewälzt. Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht einen Plan zu finden, damit sie sich doch mit Bill verstehen konnte – doch es war aussichtslos und mit dieser Einsicht war sie schließlich eingeschlafen.

„Ich fühle mich so elend.", sagte sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zu Ava und besah sich lustlos den Toast vor ihrer Nase. Ein paar Minuten zuvor hatte Bill sie vernichtend angesehen und nun war ihr der Appetit vergangen.

„Iss doch etwas. Das wird ihn auch nicht umstimmen, wenn du vom Fleisch fällst.", wandte ihre Freundin ein. „Bist du gar nicht traurig wegen den beiden?" „Doch, sicher. Aber ich versuche mich damit abzufinden – sie werden ihre Meinung sowieso nicht ändern. Und wenn du mich fragst – an ihrer Stelle hätten wir genauso – wahrscheinlich sogar heftiger – reagiert, denkst du nicht?" Camille seufzte. „Du hast bestimmt recht." „Komm, nimm deinen Toast mit, wir müssen jetzt in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

Den ganzen Vormittag über versuchte Camille verzweifelt dem Unterricht zu folgen, was sich als sehr schwierig erwies, da sie ihre gesamten Stunden mit den Gryffindors hatten. Doch am Nachmittag gab es etwas Aufmunterung – sie hatten Flugunterricht mit den Ravenclaws.

„Einen schönen guten Tag! Ich bin Madam Hooch und ich unterrichte Sie dieses Jahr im Fliegen. Also, worauf warten Sie? Treten Sie neben ihre Besen, strecken die rechte Hand über ihn und sagen ‚hoch'." Alle taten wie geheißen – Camille und Ava sprangen ihre Besen sofort in die Hände. Triumphierend grinsten sie sich an.

„Wunderbar, Ms Malfoy und Ms Niron.", lobte sie Madam Hooch, „Mit Gefühl. Ja, das sieht doch schon gut aus." Nachdem sie alle den Dreh heraus hatten, zeigte ihre Professorin ihnen, wie sie ihre Besen besteigen konnten ohne herunterzurutschen. Dann überprüfte sie die Griffe von allen.

„So, wenn ich pfeife, stoßen Sie sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab. Halten Sie den Besenstiel gerade, schweben kurz und kommen dann wieder herunter. Dazu neigen Sie sich leicht nach vorne. Also, auf meinen Pfiff! Eins – zwei –" Sie pfiff und Camille stieß sich vom Boden ab, neben ihr schwebte Ava.

Doch direkt gegenüber drehte sich ein Besen um seine eigene Achse, dass der Ravenclaw, der darauf saß, nun kopfüber hing. Der Besen bockte ein paar Mal, der Junge klatschte auf den Boden und der Besen schwirrte seelenruhig weg. Ein anderer Ravenclaw war so übermütig, dass er die ganze Gruppe umkreiste, weswegen ihm sofort fünf Punkte von Madam Hooch abgezogen wurden, da er ihre Anweisung missachtet hatte. (Trotzdem lobte sie ihn, da er gut geflogen war.)

Nach einigen Sekunden kamen sie wieder herunter. „Wunderbar, wunderbar! Wir machen weiter mit den Kurven. Je nachdem, wie scharf sie werden soll, lehnen Sie sich weiter in die Richtung, in die Sie fliegen wollen. Erst fliegen wir rechts herum, dann links."

Madam Hooch zeigte ihnen an diesem Nachmittag sehr viel. Beim Abendessen hatte Camille wieder so gute Laune, dass sie wieder aß und als Bill die Halle betrat, ignorierte sie ihn einfach.

696969

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Ava, als die zwei Mädchen am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinaufstiegen und die Schülermasse am schwarzen Brett drängeln und aufgeregt schwatzen sahen. „Muss ja was ganz Tolles sein, wenn die so einen Aufstand machen. Lass uns später nachsehen. Ich will nicht zu einem Pfannkuchen zusammengedrückt werden.", erwiderte Camille und sie gingen zum Frühstück.

Sie verließen früher als normal die große Halle, um nachzusehen, was es so Interessantes am schwarzen Brett gab. „Oh man, klasse!", rief Ava sofort, die es zuerst erreichte. „Ein Tanzkurs für uns Erstklässler. Wunderbar. Dann muss ich bei den Dinnerparties meiner Eltern nicht mehr alleine in der Ecke hocken.", sagte Camille fröhlich und nahm den Stift ihrer Freundin entgegen, um sich ebenfalls in der Teilnehmerliste einzutragen. „Das wird bestimmt toll."

696969

Am darauf folgenden Freitag zogen sich Camille und Ava nach dem Abendessen für den Tanzkurs um. Es wurde angeordnet, etwas Hübsches zu tragen. „Und, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Ava und drehte sich im Kreis. Sie trug ein kurzes rotes Kleid, zusammen mit dem passenden Umhang, Schmuck, Schuhen und Haarband. „Prima. Und ich?", fragte Camille und stöckelte wie ein Model im Zimmer umher.

Sie hatte sich für ein bodenlanges slytheringrünes Kleid entschieden. Um ihre Schultern hing ein Cape in der selben Farbe, wie ihre Stiefelletten. Dazu trug sie ihre geliebte Smaragdkette, Smaragdohrringe und ein silbernes Haarband, das mit vielen Smaragden verziert war. Ava lachte. „Ich glaube, die anderen werden uns für Angeberinnen halten." „Nun ja, wir haben eben einen guten Geschmack, was Mode angeht – er ist nur etwas teuer."

„Allerdings.", grinste die Schwarzhaarige und ging voran aus dem Zimmer. Camille folgte ihr und schloss die Tür. „Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft mein Vater schon an meiner Mutter und mir verzweifelt ist, weil er Packesel für unsere Klamotten spielen musste!" Ava stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

Als die zwei Slytherins ihren Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, zogen sie viele Blicke auf sich – eifersüchtige von den Mädchen und bewundernde von den Jungs. Und letztere pfiffen auch hin und wieder. Camille und Ava waren sehr begehrt. Sie stammten aus reichen, angesehenen und – vor allem – reinen Zaubererfamilien. Die beiden waren mit Sicherheit eine ‚gute Partie', wie es wohl viele ausdrücken würden.

„Oh, Professor Snape. Sie haben wir hier aber nicht erwartet.", sagte Camille überrascht, als sie die Große Halle betraten und beinahe in ihren Zaubertränkelehrer gerannt wären. „Meine werte Kollegin, Professor Sinistra, hat mich dazu gezwungen." „Das tut uns Leid, Professor. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht so furchtbar, wie Sie denken.", sagte Ava.

„Sie beide sehen übrigens außerordentlich hübsch aus.", sagte der Lehrer und versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. „Oh, vielen Dank. Können Sie eigentlich tanzen?", fragte Camille. „Ja, leider.", grummelte er. „Und wer hat sie gezwungen, nett zu sein?" „Professor Sinistra.", antwortete er und warf der hübschen Hexe, die einige Meter entfernt stand einen eisigen Blick zu. Die Mädchen lächelten, nickten und schritten weiter in die Mitte der Halle.

„Oh ja, uns wird immer wieder verdeutlicht, dass wir eine gute Partie sind.", heuchelte Ava. „Und das fällt dir ein, wenn wir mit Snape reden?", fragte Camille. Ihre Freundin nickte. „Natürlich. Er würde dich bestimmt gerne heiraten." „Was!" „Okay, er ist scharf auf dein Geld und Ansehen – das, was er nicht hat. Außerdem ist er mit deinem Vater eng befreundet, was eine gute Voraussetzung ist." „Bei Salazar, hör auf, ich muss ja gleich würgen."

„Einen schönen guten Abend!", hallte schon die Stimme von Professor Sinistra durch die Halle, „Schön, dass sich so viele junge Menschen für den Tanz interessieren. Am besten, wir fangen gleich an. Der Walzer ist wirklich sehr einfach. Ahm, Professor Snape? Kommen Sie?", forderte sie ihren Kollegen auf und widerwillig ging er nach vorne. „So, wir stellen erst mal Paare zusammen und dann zeigen wir Ihnen die Schritte."

„Mit wem wir wohl zusammen kommen?", fragte Camille und sah zu ihrer Freundin, da wurde sie auch schon von der Astronomielehrerin weggezogen und sie stand neben einem ihr wohl bekannten Gryffindor. „Hey Bill.", lächelte sie. Er verschränkte nur die Arme, grummelte ein wenig und fixierte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Hilfe suchend wandte die Blondine zu ihrer Freundin um, konnte sie in dem Gewimmel aber nicht finden.

„So, ist noch wer alleine? Nein? Wunderbar! Also, wie gesagt, der Walzer ist wirklich sehr einfach. Die Damen machen diese Schritte." Sie wandte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und machte ein paar Schritte, die die Mädchen nachmachten. Danach kam Snape dran – und es sah wirklich sehr lustlos aus.

„Weiß nun jeder seine Schritte? Also, nun zur Haltung: die Frau legt ihre linke Hand auf die Schulter des Mannes.", während sie sprach, befolgte sie ihre eigenen Anweisungen am leidend guckenden Snape, „Der Mann die rechte Hand auf die Taille der Frau. ... Severus!" Er schreckte auf und legte seine Hand sofort auf besagte Stelle. Professor Sinistra schüttelte den Kopf. „Und nun legt die Frau die rechte Hand in die linke des Mannes – so. Wunderbar! Und nun, tanzen!"

Die Musik setzte ein und Camille wandte sich unsicher zu Bill, der emotionslos die beschriebene Haltung einnahm. Sie warteten kurz und gingen die Schritte passend zum Takt. Die Blondine stand ihrem Tanzpartner so nah, dass sie spürte, wie er atmete. Prompt machte sie einen falschen Schritt und der Rothaarige trat ihr auf den Fuß. „Entschuldige.", sagte Bill und Camille merkte, dass er es ernst meinte. „Mein Fehler.", erwiderte sie und nahm wieder ihre Haltung ein.

Sie tanzten einige Augenblicke, bis Snape vorbeikam und sie unterbrach. „Ich weiß ja, Ms Malfoy, dass Sie eine sehr dominierende Person sind, doch – der Mann führt. Versuchen Sie, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten, Mr Weasley.", fügte er noch hinzu und rauschte weiter. „Entschuldige.", meinte Camille zerknirscht. Ungestört tanzten sie weiter.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Bill plötzlich. „Was?" „Die Entschuldigung." „Das hab ich immer." Der Gryffindor seufzte. „Camille, ich hab dich sehr gern. In den letzten Tagen hab ich gemerkt, wie gern ich das wirklich tue. Lass es uns versuchen – lass uns Freunde sein."

Camille hatte sich das so sehr gewünscht und immer wieder vorgestellt, wie Bill das sagen könnte, doch sie hatte auf keinen Fall in diesem Moment damit gerechnet – mitten im Tanzkurs! „Meinst du das ernst?" „Auf jeden Fall. Ich habe mir darüber lange den Kopf zerbrochen und bin immer wieder zu diesem Schluss gekommen, dass du zwar eine Malfoy und Slytherin bist, aber es doch Schwachsinn ist zu streiten, nur weil sich unsere Familien... nun ja... nicht so gut verstehen. Ergibt das einen Sinn?" „Ja, das tut es – einen wunderbaren noch dazu."

696969

Als der Tanzkurs beendet war, verabschiedete Camille sich eilig von Bill, flitzte zu Ava und erzählte ihr die brühwarme Neuigkeit. „Nein!", sagte sie ungläubig, als sie geendet hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt und steuerten auf ihren Schlafsaal zu.

„Doch! Ist das nicht wunderbar? Er ist wirklich toll. Ein treuer Freund.", schwärmte Camille schon fast. „Klingt eher wie ein Hund.", lachte Ava und wich dem Ellenbogen ihrer Freundin aus. „Jetzt bin ich aber doch etwas geplättet. Tanzen ist anstrengender, als ich dachte.", fügte sie hinzu. „Wem sagst du das?", stellte Camille die rhetorische Frage.

„Hallo Mädels." Sie bleiben stehen und wirbelten herum. In zwei Sesseln an einem der vielen Kamine, saßen Hugo Draysler und James Nerygit – zwei Drittklässler, deren Väter reich an Geld und Ansehen waren. „So einen wirst du heiraten.", würde Lucius nun sagen – da war Camille sich sicher.

„Hi.", erwiderten die Freundinnen, verschränkten die Arme, setzten einen kühlen Blick auf und warteten ungeduldig auf weitere Aktionen. „Wollt ihr euch denn nicht setzen?", fragte Hugo charmant lächelnd. Er war ein breiter, bulliger Kerl mit einem eckigen Kopf und der dazu unpassendsten Frisur, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte: die Seiten abrasiert und den Rest der schmutzig blonden Haare gerade nach oben aufgegelt.

„Keine Plätze mehr frei.", ließ Ava arrogant vernehmen und – was zu erwarten war – setzten die beiden sich aufrecht hin und klopften sich auf die Schenkel. „Wie gesagt – keine Plätze mehr frei.", sagte Camille, warf einen Blick zu Ava und die beiden verschwanden durch die Tür der Mädchenschlafsäle.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, lachten sie sich halb schlapp. „Hast du gesehen, wie dämlich die geguckt haben?" „Die schauen doch immer so." „So ekelhafte Kerle, aber echt!" „Wer will die schon? Da gibt es in Hufflepuff noch bessere Angebote." „Denkst du wirklich, die wollen was mit Slytherins?" „Denkst du wirklich, wir wollen was mit denen?" Sie prusteten wieder los und fielen fast auf den Teppich, als sie ihr Zimmer betraten.

„Das war ein toller Tag." „Ja, der Tanzkurs war echt toll." „Und dass die Jungs uns vermissen." „Weißt du, ich hab John wirklich sehr gern.", gab Ava zu. „Hab ich gemerkt." „Das hast du gemerkt?" „Keine Panik. Jungs sind bei sowas furchtbar blind." „Bist du sicher?" „Absolut." „Gute Nacht, Camille." „Nacht, Ava."

696969

„Der Tanzkurs wird abgesagt.", verkündete Camille, als sie am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam. „Anscheinend hat sich Snape geweigert und Sinistra findet niemand anderen, der mitmacht und alleine will sie nicht." „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ava stirnrunzelnd. „Ich bin den beiden über den Weg gelaufen, als ich zur Toilette wollte. Na ja, irgendwann lernen wir schon tanzen."


	5. 4Kapitel: Freunde und Feinde

Jetzt hat des schon wieder so lange gedauer. Ich bemühe mich Verbesserung – ehrlich.

Ich stelle doch immer wieder fest, wie nett es ist ein Review zu bekommen, sei es auch noch so klein. (Okay, wer hat jetzt nicht die dezente Aufforderung versatnden? ;) )

696969696969

**4. Kapitel: _Freunde und Feinde_**

An diesem Wochenende dachte Camille, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie und Bill waren wieder Freunde und sie würde ihn schon noch dazu bringen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ununterbrochen redete sie sich ein, dass ihre Famile – vor allem ihr Vater – nichts gegen diese Beziehung haben würde, obwohl sie tief im Innern wusste, dass sie gründlich daneben lag.

„Oh, ich bitte dich! Die Ballycastle Bats sind viel besser als die Holyhead Harpies. Die Bats haben mehrere Siege." „Weswegen sie auch mehrere Fans haben.", unterbrach Bill Camille. Diese schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf, als würde sie einem kleinen Kind etwas beibringen, das einfach nicht begreifen wollte.

„Und dieses hässliche Grün von deren Umhänge – furchtbar!" „Oh ja, sicher Camille. Aber eine rote Fledermaus auf schwarzem Grund ist sehr viel einfallsreicher, was?" „Ohne große Kenntnisse kann man sie auf jeden Fall schneller identifizieren. Außerdem ist schwarz eine sehr edle Farbe." „Schwarz ist keine Farbe." „Lassen wir das mal außer Acht."

„Eine goldene Kralle zeugt von Eleganz und Kraft, Camille." „Fledermäuse sind wirklich tolle Tiere. Sie verkörpern etwas Mystisches." „Red' doch nicht so ein Blödsinn." „Hört auf über Quidditch zu reden – das macht einen ja krank!", sagte Ava hysterisch und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum – John schlenderte mit verschrenkten Armen und mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht neben ihr her. Die vier gingen in der Dämmerung am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang.

„Lasst uns etwas anderes tun.", sagte er und lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Baum. „Und was?", fragte Ava und seufzte, „Es ist nicht leicht, wenn Slytherins und Gryffindors befreundet sein wollen." „Hast du euch absichtlich zuerst genannt?", wollte John wissen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hab ich das?" „Ja, das hast du!" „Leute! Ruhig Blut!", mischte Bill sich ein. John grinste. „War nur ein Scherz – nur ein Scherz." „Damit wäre die Frage, was wir jetzt tun sollen, immer noch nicht geklärt.", sagte Ava. „Es ist schon dunkel.", stellte Camille fest. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir langsam mal reingehen, außerdem gibt es gleich Abendessen.", sagte Bill nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir einen kleinen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald machen würden?", schlug die Blondine mit einem verschwörerischem Ton in der Stimme vor. „Bist du irre?", fragte John sofort, „Da können wir nicht rein – da drin ist es verflucht gefährlich!" „Da können wir uns ja gleich einen Felsbrocken an die Füße binden und in den See springen.", pflichtete Bill bei. Camille zwinkerte Ava unbemerkt zu – die Jungs schienen ihr ihren Bluff wirklich abzukaufen.

Die Mädchen sahen sich an. „Hm, sieht so aus, als würden sie die Schwänze einziehen, Ava." „Allerdings. Und da heißt es noch, dass die Gryffindors ja so mutig sind – tja, Pustekuchen." „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Bill. „Dass wir Feiglinge sind?" „Ja!", sagten die Slytherins und seufzten fast schon gelangweilt.

„Dann gehen wir eben alleine, Ava." „Ganz recht, Camille. Wir hätten nach Gryffindor kommen sollen und nicht die." „Aber dann wären sie nach Slytherin gekommen – das würden die keine Stunde aushalten." „Den letzten Kommentar lassen wir mal beiseite – aber gut, wir kommen mit in den Wald." „Wunderbar.", sagte Camille mit einer rauchigen Stimme.

„Kommt schon.", flüsterte Ava und winkte den Jungs zu. Die beiden Slytherins waren bereits zwischen den ersten Bäumen verschwunden. „Ja ja, hetz' doch nicht so.", sagte Bill mit einem Hauch von Nervosität. „Also, los.", sagte Camille.

„Am besten, wir machen etwas Licht.", sagte Ava. „Lumos.", flüsterten die vier Erstklässler und aus ihren Zauberstäben drangen helle Lichtkegel. „Bereit?", fragte Camille und lächelte erwartungsvoll. Die Gryffindors nickten.

Die Jungs gingen weiter, doch die Mädchen blieben stehen – es war ja eigentlich nur ein Scherz gewesen. „Kommt ihr jetzt?", rief Bill über seine Schulter zurück. Um nicht als Feiglinge dazustehen, liefen sie ihnen hinterher.

„Sieht irgendwer den Mond?", fragte Ava plötzlich und sah nach oben. „Nein.", flüsterte Bill und seine Augen huschten hin und her. Auch John wirkte nervös. „Wo sind wir hergekommen?" „Ähm."

„Ganz ruhig, Jungs. Ihr seid hier mit zwei Slytherins unterwegs, die aus ehrbaren und reichen Zaubererfamilien kommen. Unsere Väter haben uns genug Flüche beigebracht, dass wir Hogwarts in die Luft jagen könnten.", erzählte Camille und fuchtelte dabei mit der linken Hand in der Luft herum.

„Tu nicht so Tussi-mäßig.", grinste Bill und pickte sie in die Schulter. „Eh, lass das, ich hass' das.", erwiderte die Malfoy und zog eine Schnute. „Kommt schon Leute. Wir wollen hier doch was erleben, oder?", unterbrach John sie und die beiden nickten.

Plötzlich knackte es. „Was war das?", flüsterte Ava etwas ängstlich. „Wahrscheinlich ein Werwolf." „Lass das, Camille!" „Entschuldige. Aber seid still." Die vier standen mit den Rücken zueinander und jeder schaute in eine Richtung. „Was es auch war – es ist weg.", wisperte Camille, „Lasst uns weitergehen."

Ihre drei Begleiter nickten und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. „Was war das?", zischte Ava, die nach etwa fünf Minuten erschrocken zusammen gezuckt war. „Was denn?" „Da war ein riesiger Schatten. Er ist direkt an mir im Schatten der Bäume vorbei." „Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht waren es auch nur wir.", sagte Camille und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf den Rücken ihrer Freundin.

„Nein. Es war etwas anderes – etwas unmenschliches. Allerdings kann es sein, dass es durch das Licht unserer Stäbe so groß wirkte. Aber trotzdem war es groß." Die vier wandten sich wieder ihre Rücken zu und versuchten, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen.

Dann knurrte etwas. „War das einer von euch?", fragte Camille. „Nein.", antworteten die Jungs und die drei drehten sich in die Richtung, in die Ava sah. Ein Werwolf stand einige Meter entfernt. Die Vorderbeine eingeknickt – bereit, anzugreifen.

„Ist etwa schon Vollmond?", flüsterte Bill und John nickte. „Ich frag mich, wer das ist.", sagte Camille, die Augen fest auf das Menschentier gerichtet. „Wen interessiert das? Fakt ist, dass es uns gleich in der Luft zerfetzen wird – bestenfalls uns ebenfalls in solche Dinger verwandelt.", quietschte Ava hysterisch.

„Ava, ganz ruhig.", versuchte John sein Glück. „Ganz ruhig? Mein Großvater war ein Werwolf. Wie sehr es ihn doch gequält hat! Am Ende hat er sich umgebracht." „Dieser Werwofl kann nichts dafür, dass er so ist. Wir müssen hier nur irgendwie rauskommen.", erwiderte Bill. „Und wie?" „Wenn es angreift, greifen wir auch an."

Das Knurren des Zauberwesens wurde immer lauter. „Gleich.", hauchte Camille und hielt sich bereit. Ohne Vorwarnung hetzte das Tier auf die vier zu. Keiner reagierte – so geschockt waren sie. Es setzte zum Sprung an. „Petrificus Totalus!", schrie die Blondine, den Zauberstab auf den Werwolf gerichtet. Dieser erstarrte in der Luft, knallte auf den Boden und erwachte wieder zum Leben.

„Petrificus Totalus!", rief nun auch Bill, doch auch sein Zauber hielt nur eine Sekunde. „Alle zusammen.", flüsterte er, „Bei drei und dann weg. Eins – zwei – drei: Petrificus Totalus!" Die vier schrien aus vollem Hals und stürmten dann los. Einige Sekunden lang hörten sie nichts, doch dann hechtete der Werwolf durchs Unterholz.

„Relashio!", warf John über seine Schulter. Ein kurzes Jaulen war zu hören, doch die Hetzjagd ging weiter. Camille zielte auf einen Ast. „Deletrius!" Hinter ihnen schlug das Holz auf. „Verflucht!", schimpfte sie. „Impedimenta!", kreischte Ava – keine Wirkung.

„Noch was parat?" „Nein!" Urplötzlich hörte es auf und die vier blieben stehen. „Er ist weg." „Wo ist er hin?" „Und wieso?" „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen!" Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen in Hagrids zorniges Gesicht. „Kommt mit. Ihr habt hier im Wald nichts verloren!"

Erst brachte er Bill und John zu Professor McGonagalls Büro, danach schob er die beiden Mädchen hinunter in die Kerker, wo er Snape kurz erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Dann verschwand er – nicht ohn den Mädchen einen drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Setzen.", blaffte Snape und die Mädchen kamen der Aufforderung schnellstens nach. Er nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, nahm sich ein Buch und las darin. Unsicher und verwirrt sahen sich die zwei Erstklässlerinnen an. Nach endlos scheinenden zehn Minuten, legte der Zaubertränkeprofessor das Lesewerk beiseite und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinem Tisch ab.

„Wie kamen Sie in den Verbotenen Wald?", fragte er ruhig – zu ruhig. „Nun ja, Sir, eigentlich wollten wir nur am Rand etwas umherziehen, allerdings wurden wir neugierig und sind etwas weiter rein und dann kam auch schon der Werwolf.", erklärte Camille und bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt erwartete. Schrie er sie jeden Moment an und verdonnerte er sie zu unendlich vielen Abenden Strafarbeit? Oder ließ er vielleicht Gnade wallten, weil er mit ihren Vätern befreundet war? Camille konnte es nicht erraten – er besah sie mit undeffinierbaren Blicken.

Die zwei Mädchen hingegen versuchten, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Ein wenig Unschuld gemixt mit Peinlichkeit, „bitte-tun-Sie-uns-nichts", „sagen-Sie-nichts-unseren-Eltern" und „wir-werden-es-nie-wieder-tun".

Er atmete tief ein und aus – ein Zeichen, dass er reden würde. „Ms Malfoy, Ms Niron, ich kenne Ihre Eltern – und besonders Ihre Väter – nun schon einige Zeit. Ich kenne die beiden, also, ich denke, dass sie nichts erfahren müssen." Die beiden atmeten erleichtert aus und tauschten kurz einen Blick. „Danke, Sir."

„Aber natürlich müssen Sie beide bestraft werden. Vier Erstklässler im Verbotenen Wald und nur die zwei Gryffindors bekommen eine Strafe – Sie sehen, dass das ungerecht wäre, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Sir.", sagten sie synchron. „Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall reden. Ich werde Ihnen dann Bescheid geben. Und jetzt gehen Sie zu Bett." „Gute Nacht, Professor."

Sie verließen das Büro und liefen die Korridore entlang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Affodillwurzel.", keuchte Ava und die Mädchen schlüpften durch die Tür, die sich gebildet hatte. „Was denkst du, was wir machen müssen?", flüsterte Camille und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Ava zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. „Weiß nicht. Hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes." „Das wäre nicht nett."

Die Mädchen fuhren auf. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Hugo und James im Raum waren. „Hey Jungs. Wir sind ziemlich müde, also, wenn ihr uns entschuldigen würdet.", sagte Camille und sie versuchten, sich an ihnen vorbeizumogeln.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Hugo und packte Camille an beiden Armen. Auch James schnappte sich Ava. „Lasst uns los, bei Salazar!", schrie Camille und versuchte, sich von dem Drittklässler wegzudrücken.

„Ganz ruhig, Mädels. Wir wollen euch doch nichts Böses tun.", sagte James und lächelte arrogant. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür vom Jungenschlafsaal und ein Erstklässler kam herein. „Hey, hab was liegen gelassen." Erst jetzt realisierte er die Situation. „Was...?"

„Geh wieder ins Bett, kleiner Scheißer. Und wehe, du erzählst irgendwem etwas davon, was du gesehen hast.", blaffte Hugo und der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand wieder. „Und jetzt wieder zu euch."

Die zwei Drittklässler schubsten die Mädchen zurück in die Sessel und bauten sich vor ihnen auf. „Keinen Mucks.", sagte Hugo. Beide zogen jeweils eine Phiole aus ihren Umhängen, entfernten die Stöpsel und kamen den Mädchen gefährlich nahe.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielten sie ihnen die Nasen zu und schütteten ihnen das Zeug in den Mund. Verzweifelt versuchten sie, sich zu wehren. Doch sie waren viel stärker. Sie konnten nicht mehr atmen und waren gezwungen, zu schlucken.

Langsam breitete sich ein Gefühl in Camille aus und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht war. Einerseits fühlte sie sich so, als ob alles in Ordung wäre und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Doch war ihr dieses Wohlgefühl unheimlich.

Die Jungs zogen sie hoch und zerrten sie zum Ausgang. Ihr Blick verschwamm. Camille bekam nur mit, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, den Korridor entlang hasteten und in die Eingangshalle kamen. Erbarmungslos schliffen sie sie die Treppe hinauf.

Camille wusste nicht, wo sie waren, aber sie waren eine Weile gegangen. Jetzt fielen sie zu Boden. Kurz spürte sie einen heftigen Druck auf ihren Lippen. „Keinen Mucks.", hörte sie noch, bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

696969

Camille stöhnte, keuchte, blinzelte. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das Licht. Trotzdem verschwamm ihr Blick immer wieder. Sie röchelte. Jemand setzte ein Glas an ihre Lippen. Das Wasser fühlte sich angenehm an. Endlich klärte sich ihr Blick.

Madam Pomfrey stand lächelnd neben ihrem Bett. „Na endlich, wir haben uns schon alle Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Ms Malfoy." „Ah ja? Wirklich? Wieso?" „Drei Tage liegen Sie nun schon hier und sind bewusstlos." „Drei Tage?" „Ja, es ist Dienstag Abend. Ihre Freunde Hugo und James waren öfters hier."

„Freunde? Die ham uns das Ganze angetan.", murmelte Camille – sie fühlte sich total erschlagen. „Was? Hugo und James waren das?" „Ja. Wie geht's Ava?" „Sie war gestern kurz wach, ist aber dann gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Schlafen Sie weiter, ich werde es Professor Snape sagen, was Sie erzählt haben."

„Mir ist so... so heiß.", flüsterte Camille und spürte gleich darauf ein feuchtes Tuch auf ihrer Stirn. Es verbreitete angenehme Kühle und die Blondine fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

696969

„Camille. Camille." „Was? Was?" Sie schlug die Augen auf und Ava's Gesicht wackelte über ihr. „Hugo und James stehen draußen vorm Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hat sie nicht reingelassen und sofort nach Snape gerufen. Der kommt gleich. Du hast ihr gesagt, dass die beiden es waren?" Sie nickte.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" „Ja. Was ist für ein Tag?" „Immer noch Dienstag. Aber es ist fast zwölf. Wir müssen leise sein." Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sie zur Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen war. Draußen standen Hugo und James, die ein unschuldiges Gesicht machten. Snape kam in Begleitung von Madam Pomfrey die Treppe hinauf.

„Stimmt es?", keifte er ohne Begrüßung. „Stimmt was, Professor?", fragte Hugo und runzelte die Stirn. „Ms Malfoy war vor ein paar Stunden wach und sagte, dass Sie beide ihnen das angetan haben – stimmt das?"

„Nein, Sir, ganz bestimmt nicht. Die beiden haben uns von Anfang an nicht leiden können.", schwörte James, „Vielleicht war sie auch noch etwas benebelt." „Wir werden sie fragen, wenn sie wach sind." Camille und Ava warfen sich einen Blick zu und rissen die Türe auf. „Wir sind wach."

„Wunderbar.", sagte Snape. „Ins Bett!", schrie die Krankenschwester und die Mädchen kamen dem Befehl nach – mit der war nicht zu spaßen. Snape schubste die beiden Drittklässler vor sich her. „Also, was ist geschehen?", fragte er und sah die Mädchen auffordernd an.

„Nun ja, wir sind sofort, nachdem wir bei Ihnen waren, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und haben uns dort kurz gesetzt. Dann bemerkten wir die Zwei und wollten ins Bett gehen. Wir mögen sie nicht besonders. Außerdem sind sie, genau wie wir, gute Partien – Sie verstehen?", fragte Ava.

„So wenig mit ihnen zu tun haben, damit Ihre Väter nicht darauf kommen, Sie mit ihnen zu verkuppeln." „Genau. Sie packten uns, schubsten uns in Sessel und gaben uns irgendeinen Trank aus Phiolen. Und da war noch dieser Erstklässler, der reinkam, weil er etwas hat liegen lassen. Hugo hat ihn zurück ins Bett geschickt und ihm gesagt, er solle niemandem etwas erzählen.", sagte Camille.

„Dann hatten wir das Zeug intus und die beiden haben uns irgendwo hingeschleppt. Ich glaub, James hat mich geküsst." „Ja, Hugo mich auch." „Dann sagte noch einer von beiden ‚Keinen Mucks' und dann war ich auch schon weg.", schloss Ava und Camille nickte zur Bestätigung.

Ein undeffinierbarer Ausdruck legte sich auf das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers und dann donnerte er los. „WAS DENKEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH? SIE HÄTTEN SIE LOCKER UMBRINGEN KÖNNEN! DAS SIND ZWEI ZIERLICHE MÄDCHEN, DIE ZU ANGESEHENEN FAMILIEN GEHÖREN!" „Aber, aber..."

„SIE WAREN'S NICHT, HÄ? SPAREN SIE SICH DAS! SIE KÖNNEN SCHON MAL IHRE SACHEN PACKEN! SIE FLIEGEN NÄMLICH – ALLE BEIDE!" Damit zerrte er sie hinaus. Ungläubig sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an, dann kam Snape noch einmal zu ihnen. „Sie sollten noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich sehe morgen wieder nach Ihnen. Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand er.

„Ein netter Snape ist mir unheimlich.", sagte Ava und Camille lachte. „Weißt du, was mich mehr stört?" „Was?" „Er hat uns zierlich genannt." „Ach, komm schon, Camille – das sind wir doch auch. Und jetzt – Nacht." „Nacht, Ava."

696969

Am nächsten Morgen bekamen Camille und Ava Besuch von ihren besorgten und verschreckten Eltern. „Wir sind ja so froh, dass es euch gut geht.", meinte Sarah, die Mutter von Ava und strich ihrer Tochter mit gerunzelter Stirn über die Haare.

„Severus meinte, ihr hättet genauso gut sterben können.", sagte Lucius und gab Camille einen Kuss auf die Wange, diese tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Ava. „So schlimm war's doch auch wieder nicht.", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Oh doch.", mischte sich der Zaubertranklehrer, der sich im Hntergrund gehalten hatte, ein, „Die beiden Jungen haben einen Trank verwendet, der einem anderen sehr ähnlich ist und dieser ist tödlich. Nur eine einzige Angabe ist unterschiedlich. Während bei dem Trank, den Sie bekommen haben – übrigens ein Schlaftrunk, gemixt mit einem schwachen Gedächtnisverluststrank – 3 Tropfen Wermut hinzugefügt werden, bekommt der andere 5. Sie hatten 4." „Das heißt, wir hatten Glück.", stellte Ava fest. „Allerdings."

Erst mittags verschwanden ihre Erzeuger. Allerdings erst nachdem sie Snape das Versprechen abgenommen hatten, dass er sich um ihre Töchter kümmern würde. Ava hatte Camille „Wie sich das wohl ausarten wird." zugeflüstert und die Malfoy hatte angefangen, schallend zu lachen.

696969696969

Ich muss leider sagen, dass dieses Kapitel zu jenen gehört, die mir nicht so sonderlich gefallen, aber es weglassen kam nicht für mich infrage.

Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.

Und ein Review wäre nett. (Auch ihr Schwarzleser da draußen.)


	6. 5Kapitel: Wir sind eine Familie

_seufz_ Ja, ich weiß, es hat lang gedauert. Allerdings ist daran mein Beta schuld - er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich das sage. Und ich such jetzt einen neuen Beta. Bis dieser gefunden ist, macht aber Karsten weiter.

Hoffentlich ist mir trotzdem noch ein/e Leser/in geblieben - irgendwo.

696969696969

**5.Kapitel: _Wir sind eine Familie_**

Am Freitag wurden die beiden Slytherins dann endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und danach gingen viele Wochen ereignislos ins Land. Doch dann bekamen sie eines Abends Post. „Was'n des?", fragte Camille und zog mit einem Blick auf den Umschlag eine Augenbraue hoch. „Unsere Strafe – schätze ich.", antwortete Ava und öffnete widerwillig ihren Brief. „Jetzt erst?" „Nun ja, wir mussten uns ja erst wieder erholen."

_Samstag Abend, 20:00 Uhr, Pokalzimmer._

„Das ist alles?" „Lehrer verlieren keine Zeit." „Was denkst du, was wir machen müssen?" „Die Pokale reinigen.", mutmaßte Ava und tat so, als würde sie sich übergeben. Und wie sich herausstellte, hatte sie Recht. Samstag Abend, pünktlich um 20 Uhr standen vier Jugendliche im Pokalzimmer und warteten ab.

„Und da heißt es immer, die Schüler seien unpünktlich.", brummte Bill. „Das sagen sie nur, um ihre eigene Unpünktlichkeit unwichtig zu machen.", gab Camille ihren Senf dazu. Doch kaum hatte zu Ende gesprochen, betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Verspätung. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Sie werden sämtliche Pokale reinigen – ich will mich darin spiegeln können." Die Augen der vier Schüler wurden groß, als sie ihre Blicke durch das Zimmer schweifen ließen. „Alle?", fragte John vorsichtig. „Ja, alle. Das hier können sie verwenden." Die strenge Frau schwang ihren Zauberstab, daraufhin erschienen Eimer mit Wasser, Handschuhe, Schwämme und Schrubber. „Auf geht's.", sagte sie fröhlich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, den sie heraufbeschwor.

Seufzend schoben die Slytherins und Gryffindors ihre Ärmel hoch, zogen Gummihandschuhe über und schnappten sich jeder einen Eimer. Camille wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, wie spät es war. Doch draußen war es bereits stockdunkel, es war schwer, durch die Fenster zu sehen, da sich alles in ihnen spiegelte.

„War's das?", fragte Ava nach unbestimmter Zeit und sah sich um. Jeder einzelne Pokal, jede einzelne Medaille blinkte und blitzte – nicht ein einziges Staubkörnchen war noch zu entdecken. „Wunderbar. Sie können dann gehen. Gute Nacht.", frohlockte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und ließ mit einer Bewegung ihres Stabes alle Utensilien verschwinden. Die vier Erstklässler wünschten ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und schlüpften durch die Tür in den Korridor.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es eigentlich?", fragte Ava während sie sich den schmerzenden Nacken rieb. „Geht schon auf elf zu. Ich dachte, es wäre bereits später.", sagte John und gähnte. „Warum ist die Tür da offen?", fragte Bill und deutete auf die Stelle einige Meter vor ihnen und aus dem Raum ertönte ein _klonk_.

„Das ist unser Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Vielleicht ist Laivey drinnen.", sagte Ava gelangweilt. „Sehen wir nach.", meinte Camille, deren Neugierde geweckt war und ging voran. An der Tür angekommen, öffnete sie sie vollständig und trat in den Raum.

Auf dem Lehrerpult stand eine einzelne weiße Kerze, die bald ausgewechselt werden musste. „Professor Laivey?", fragte Camille in den Raum hinein und ging einige Schritte – ihre Freunde gingen direkt hinter ihr. Eine Glaskugel rollte ihr entgegen. Sie war wohl vom Regal gefallen. Plötzlich bemerkte Camille etwas, dass hinter dem Tisch lag. „Was ist das?", fragte sie und trat näher – ihren Schrei konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.

Ava, Bill und John machten vor Schreck einen kleinen Sprung und liefen zu der Blondine, die wie erstarrt auf etwas blickte, das auf dem Boden lag. „Bei Salazar!", keuchte Ava und wandte sich ab. „Ich hole Professor McGonagall.", sagte John und riss sich von dem Anblick los. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und er kehrte mit der Professorin im Schlepptau zurück.

„Gehen Sie in ihre Betten. Erzählen Sie niemandem davon. Morgen werden wir alles besprechen. Schweigen Sie bis dahin.", ordnete die Professorin an und scheuchte ihre Schüler hinaus, nachdem sie einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche von Laivey geworfen hatte.

696969

Die beiden Slytherins hatten sich umgezogen und saßen in ihren Betten. Die Kerzen auf ihren Nachttischchen brannten langsam herunter – doch schlafen konnte sie nicht.

„Diesen Anblick werde ich meine Lebtage nicht mehr vergessen.", brachte Ava schließlich heraus. „Es war furchtbar.", bestätigte Camille und schloss ihre Augen – das schreckliche Bild der Leiche kehrte zurück.

Während das linke Bein gerade ausgestreckt war und hinter dem Schreibtisch hervorgeschaut hatte, war das rechte Bein in einem abnormalen Winkel vom Körper abgestanden. Aus dem Kniebereich war Blut ausgetreten – wahrscheinlich hatte ein Knochen das Fleisch und die Haut durchbohrt.

Das Hemd des Zauberers war offen und blutdurchtränkt gewesen; mindestens 15 von einem Messer verursachte Stiche waren auf Brust und Bauch verteilt gewesen. Ein paar Organe, wie Leber, Niere und Herz lagen herausgerissen neben dem Körper. Ein sauberer Schnitt hatte die Kehle durchtrennt. Die Augen waren weit und entsetzt aufgerissen gewesen.

Camille schlug die Augenlider wieder auf. „Wer ist nur zu so etwas fähig?" „Ein Monster. Jemand, der keine Skrupel hat. Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass Mittwoch die Weihnachtsferien anfangen. Ich fahr wohl doch nach Hause. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass hier ein Mörder frei herumläuft." „Hast Recht. Gleich morgen schreibe ich meinen Eltern.", pflichtete die Malfoy ihrer Freundin bei.

„Das ist richtig gruselig. Ein Mörder in Hogwarts. Was denkst du, wer es war?", fragte Ava. Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein ehemaliger Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Vielleicht wusste Laivey etwas, was auf keinen Fall an die Öffentlichkeit geraten sollte."

Die Schwarzhaarige starrte eine Weile ihre Zimmergenossin an. „Jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst." „So lange ist der Krieg nicht vorbei." „Wir sollten schlafen." „Warum willst du nicht darüber reden?", fragte Camille mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Ava stützte sich seitlich auf einem Arm ab. „Camille, in der Zeit, als du-weißt-schon-wer noch da war, wurde deine Familie je angegriffen?" „Nein." „Meine auch nicht. Letzten Sommer konnte ich eines Nachts nicht einschlafen und hab darüber nachgedacht. Was ist, wenn unsere Eltern Todesser waren und das jetzt vertuscht haben, nur um vom Ministerium verschont zu bleiben?"

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen. Camille wusste keine Antwort. Ihr Vater war in der Zeit vor gut zwei Jahren oft nachts nicht da gewesen. Doch offiziell wusste sie nichts davon und sie fragte auch nicht. „Nacht.", wurde sie von Ava aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Nacht.", wisperte sie und das Licht der Kerzen erlosch.

696969

Am Frühstückstisch erhob Dumbledore sich langsam, selbst scheinbar von Trauer und Zorn tief bewegt: „Ich bedaure es, euch eine traurige Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. Innerhalb dieser scheinbar so sicheren Mauern wurde ein furchtbarer Mord begangen. Euer Verteidigungslehrer ist tot." Überall in der Halle begann trauriges und geschocktes Gemurmel, einige Schüler konnten die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Dumbledore lenkte mit schwarzen Funken aus seinem Zauberstab die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Ich bitte euch um einen Moment der Ruhe, um Shane Dick Laivey zu gedenken."

Am Vormittag wurden Camille und Ava in das Büro von Dumbledore zitiert. Er selbst, die Professoren McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout waren anwesend. Ebenfalls einige Leute vom Zaubereiministerium, die sich nicht vorstellten. Auch Bill und John waren da.

Bis zum Mittagessen wurden die vier Erstklässler darüber ausgequetscht, was sie letzte Nacht gesehen hatten. Eine Theorie nach der anderen wurde von den Fremden aufgestellt und jedes Mal kam die Frage, ob das möglich sei. Einmal wurden sogar die Schüler selbst als Mörder an den Pranger gestellt. Am Ende konnte Camille es kaum erwarten, dass die Weihnachtsferien kamen.

696969

Mittwoch Nacht saß Camille in einem der gemütlichen Lehnsessel im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor. Vor ihr prasselte ein Feuer im großen Kamin und die Blondine starrte unablässig hinein, als wäre es eine spannende Sendung im Fernseher – obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das war.

„Du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen." Neben ihr war ihr Vater Lucius aufgetaucht. Er kniete auf dem Boden und sah seine Tochter besorgt an. „Hat dich das so mitgenommen?" Endlich sah Camille zu dem großen blonden Mann.

„Er wurde nahezu geschlachtet. Von innen nach außen gedreht. Fast alle Organe lagen nutzlos neben ihm. Da wollte jemand unter keinen Umständen, dass er überlebt. Das war derart grausam!", berichtete sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Lucius strich ihr über die haare und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Trotzdem solltest du ins Bett gehen.", meinte er und verschwand.

Nachdenklich sah das Mädchen ihrem Vater nach. War wirklich wahr, was sie immer geahnt und Ava neulich ausgesprochen hatte: War ihr Vater ein Todesser? Hatte Laivey etwas gewusst, das nie an die Öffentlichkeit dringen durfte? War es vielleicht ihr eigener Vater, der den Lehrer ermordet hatte? Woher sonst kam diese Unbekümmertheit? Es schein ihm völlig egal zu sein, was dort geschehen war.

Camille wartete noch einige Zeit und sah dann auf die Uhr. Viertel vor zwölf. Ihre Mutter lag normalerweise bereits um halb elf im Bett und ihr Vater eine halbe Stunde später – falls sie nicht gerade weg oder eingeladen waren oder ein Fest gaben.

Langsam stand sie auf und trat hinaus in die dunkle Eingangshalle. Mit zügigen Schritten durchquerte sie sie und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf. Im ersten Stockwerk blieb sie vor der letzten Tür im Korridor stehen und lauschte. Im Haus war kein Ton zu hören.

Lautlos drückte Camille die Türklinke hinunter und trat ein. Nachdem sie die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, entflammte sie eine Kerze. Etwas nervös sah sie sich um. Als sie jünger gewesen war, hatte es ihrem Vater nichts ausgemacht, wenn sie in seinem Büro gespielt hatte.

Doch jetzt war sie alt genug, um in seinen Sachen herumzustöbern und Dinge zu finden, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie sie entdecke. Er hatte ihr nicht verboten, diesen Raum zu betreten, doch sie wusste sehr wohl, dass er es nicht gern hatte – selbst ihre Mutter kam nicht hier herein.

Die langen schweren schwarzen Vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen. Auf einer Raumseite stand der große Schreibtisch mit Blick ins Zimmer, dahinter befand sich der dunkelgrüne Sessel ihres Vaters – nur er durfte auf ihm sitzen. Auf der anderen Seite standen einige kleine hohe Tische, auf denen seltsame Geräte lagen, wie sie auch in Dumbledores Büro zu finden waren – doch diese hier sahen um einiges bedrohlicher aus.

Dort stand noch ein Schrank, der in diesem Zimmer ziemlich klein wirkte. Sonst waren die Wände von Büchern bedeckt. Camille verstand nicht, warum diese nicht in der Bibliothek im zweiten Stock standen, aber sie fragte nicht danach. Wer wusste, was sie damit auslösen würde?

Sie stellte die Kerze auf der Ablage vor den Büchern ab und untersuchte sie. Von dem Holz ging eine merkwürdige Wärme aus. Irgendeinem Instinkt folgend, kniete sie sich nieder und fuhr mit den Händen die Wand hinab, bis sie auf eine heiße Stelle traf. Sie drückte sanft und ein Stück der Vertäfelung fiel ihr in die Hände.

Bei einer Recherche für ihre Hausaufgaben in Hogwarts, hatte sie in einem Buch einen Zauber gefunden, der ein Versteck schafft, dass nur von Blutsverwandten gefunden werden kann. _Durch die Wärme wird es gefunden._ Nun begriff Camille, was dieser Satz aussagte.

Vor ihr war ein kleines Versteck, in dem sich ein Koffer befand. Noch einmal lauschte Camille, ob im Haus etwas zu hören war, dann zog sie das schwarze Leder heraus. Sie stellte die Kerze daneben ab und öffnete behutsam den Koffer.

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie das Innere erfasste. Dort lagen zahlreiche Messer. Mit langen und kurzen Klingen und Griffen. Silbern, gold oder aus Elfenbein – teuer allemal. Entsetzt sprang sie auf und lief zum Schrank, riss ihn auf und entdeckte die allseits bekannten Klamotten der Todesser.

Erschrocken taumelte Camille zurück und zuckte urplötzlich zusammen, als jemand eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte. „Nicht schreien – ich bin es nur.", flüsterte eine Stimme und sie wurde losgelassen. Die Blondine wirbelte herum und wich einige Schritte zurück. Vor ihr stand Lucius. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten – seine Züge waren unergründlich.

Er holte die Kerze, die Camille mitgenommen hatte und stellte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab, dann setzte er sich in seinen Sessel. „Was geht jetzt in deinem Kopf vor?", fragte der Mann und sah seine Tochter mit emotionslosen Blicken an – ein Blick, den er ihr schon früh beigebracht hatte. Nur langsam ging Camille auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich. Doch entspannen konnte sie sich auf ihrem eigentlich gemütlichen Sitzplatz nicht.

Was würde jetzt geschehen? Camille hatte von anderen schwarzmagischen Familien gehört, dass sie ihre Töchter und Söhne mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch erzogen und bestraften. Lucius hatte ihn nie bei ihr angewandt und Draco war noch zu klein. Würde er es jetzt tun – jetzt, nachdem sie diese furchtbare Wahrheit entdeckt hatte?

Er sah sie auffordernd und zugleich fragend an. „Du hast ihn ermordet.", sagte Camille endlich und bemühte sich darum, dem Blick ihres Vaters standzuhalten. Er warf kurz einen Blick auf den offenem Koffer neben sich auf dem Boden. „Ja, das habe ich." Sie hatte von Anfang an nicht erwartet, dass er es abstreiten würde, trotzdem traf sie es wie ein heftiger Schlag vor die Brust, dieses Geständnis von ihrem Vater zu hören. „Du bist ein Todesser.", fuhr sie fort. „Nein, ich _war_ ein Todesser. Der Lord ist gefallen; es gibt keine Todesser mehr."

„Warum?" „Was meinst du?" „Warum musste Laivey sterben?" Ihr Vater seufzte und einen kurzen Moment sah man etwas wie Bedauern oder Trauer in seinen Augen; so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch schon weg. „Er wusste zuviel." „Was wusste er?" Lucius lächelte. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln, eher eines, das man einem Kind schenkte, das zuviel fragte.

„Das muss dich nicht kümmern." Einige Momente war es komplett still im Raum. „Du wirkst ängstlich." Camille sah auf. „Was passiert jetzt?" „Was meinst du?" „Du kannst es nicht leiden, wenn ich hier bin und jetzt habe ich sogar herumgeschnüffelt." „Und Dinge erfahren, die du irgendwann sowieso erfahren hättest. Du gehst nun zur Schule. Du wirst langsam erwachsen und ich werde dir mehr über meine Geschäfte erzählen. Aber nicht jetzt. Gute Nacht, Camille." „Gute Nacht."

696969

„Wenn du angezogen bist, sollst du in das Büro deines Vaters kommen.", sagte Narcissa, als Camille am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück das Esszimmer verließ. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und nickte. Ihr kleiner Bruder Draco lag selig in den Armen seiner Mutter und starrte sie mit riesigen Augen an. Die Blondine lächelte und ging hinaus.

Lange brauchte sie nicht, um sich anzuziehen. Heute entschied sie sich für ein komplett schwarzes Outfit. Schwarze Lederhose, langärmliges Lederoberteil mit engem Kragen und dazu hohe schwarze Stiefel, die unter der Hose verschwanden. Einige Haarsträhnen band sie nach hinten, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Sie legte etwas Make-up auf, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und prüfte sich im Spiegel, bevor sie dem Wunsch ihres Vaters nachkam.

Camille wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie war sie etwas nervös, doch sie setzte einen selbstsicheren Blick auf und stieg die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinab. Vor der Bürotür von Lucius hielt sie kurz inne und atmete tief durch. ‚Er ist nur dein Vater – was wird schon passieren?', fragte sie sich in Gedanken, um sich zu beruhigen und klopfte an. Als das „Herein!" erklang drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und betrat den Raum.

Die schweren Vorhänge waren aufgezogen und ließen ein paar Sonnenstrahlen hinein. Camille ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Der Schrank war geschlossen und das Versteck, das sie vergangene Nacht entdeckt hatte, war wieder verschlossen und mit bloßem Blick nicht zu entdecken. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte sie, während sie die Türe schloss.

„Setz dich.", sagte Lucius und lächelte leicht. „Das hier ist dein Stammbaum." Er schwang mit seinem Zauberstab und mitten in der Luft entstand ein riesiges durchschimmerndes Pergament, auf denen viele Namen und Striche zu finden waren.

„Hier bist du." Der Mann deutete auf einen Punkt ganz unten. ‚_Camille Lucia Bella 1.1.1971 –' _stand dort. Neben ihr fand sie Draco. „Dein zweiter Name ist nach mir, dein dritter nach deiner Tante. So, dann deine Mutter und ich. Deine zwei Tanten – die Schwestern deiner Mutter. Bellatrix und Andromeda." „Warum kenne ich Andromeda nicht?"

„Nun, wie du weißt, ist Bellatrix in Askaban, weil sie eine Todesserin war und Andromeda hat einen Muggel geheiratet – Ted Tonks. Dein Großvater, sein Bruder, dessen Frau und deren zwei Söhne." „Sirius und Regulus.", las Camille ab, „Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Regulus ist einige Wochen vor dem Fall des Lords gestorben und Sirius sitzt als Mörder von 13 Menschen in Askaban. Zwölf Muggel und einen Zauberer. Und dieser Zauberer ist Peter Pettigrew. Ursprünglich mal einer der besten Freunde von Sirius und ein Todesser – ein schlechter. Nun, jetzt ist er tot." „Mein Großcousin hat einen seiner besten Freunde umgebracht?"

„Ja, allerdings. Am Tag nach dem Fall des Lords. Sirius war in Gryffindor – eine Schande für die ganze Familie." Zornig runzelte er die Stirn. „Er war in Gryffindor." „Ja. Eigentlich ein begabter Junge, doch er hat schon seit jeher gegen seine Familie rebelliert. Und hier ist deine Ururgroßmutter. In ihrer Schulzeit hat sie ein Gryffindor verführt."

Camille horchte auf. „Ah ja?" „Nun ja, zumindest ist das die Version, die die Öffentlichkeit kennt. In Wahrheit liebten sie sich. Doch es gab – logischerweise – riesige Probleme zwischen ihnen. Sie erzählte ihren Eltern, dass er sie verführt habe. Ihr Vater brachte ihn um und das Ganze wurde unter den Teppich gekehrt." „Das heißt, niemand weiß die Wahrheit?"

„Unsere Familie kennt sie und ziemlich viele andere Syltherinfamilien. Aber natürlich spricht niemand darüber." Bis zum Mittagessen erzählte Lucius seiner Tochter Geschichten über Familienmitglieder – auch über welche, die schon seit 500 Jahren tot waren. Beim Essen schwirrte es in Camilles Kopf und ihr wurde schwummerig.

„Nachher gehe ich ins Mungo. Draco gefällt mir nicht.", teilte Narcissa mit und setzte einen besorgten Blick auf. „Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Camille sofort. „Dein Vater hat bestimmt noch einiges mit dir vor." „Ich war noch nie im Mungo. Es soll faszinierend sein.", meinte die Erstgeborene voller Elan. Denn sie wusste, wenn sie so begeistert tat – oder es tatsächlich war – dann konnte ihr Vater ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Dieser lächelte jetzt. „Wenn du gerne hinmöchtest, dann gehe. Wir können unseren Termin ja verschieben. Hast du schon ein Kleid für morgen?" Beinahe hätte Camille die Augen verdreht. Morgen war Weihnachten. Am Morgen wurden Geschenke verteilt und am Abend gaben ihre Eltern ein Diner.

Viele andere Familien mit ihren Kindern würden kommen und Camille sehnte sich schon jetzt aus dieser Misere heraus. Allerdings, jetzt war sie in Hogwarts – vielleicht durfte sie ja jetzt bei den Erwachsenen essen. Kinder waren ja so nervtötend.

„Nein, ich hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit." „Dann siehst du dir das Mungo an und gehst dann einkaufen." „Ja, Vater.", sagte Camille und versuchte einen Ton zu treffen, der nicht genervt klang. Sie schlang die Nachspeise hinunter und machte sich frisch, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter und Draco vor den riesigen Kamin trat.

Narcissa nahm mit der freien Hand etwas Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer, das sich augenblicklich grün färbte. „St. Mungo!", rief sie und trat in die Flammen – weg waren die beiden. Camille tat es ihrer Mutter nach. Sie wirbelte furchtbar schnell um die eigene Achse, dann nahm der Sog ab und sie machte sich zur Landung klar.

Fröhlich sprang sie aus dem weißen Kamin in dem Empfangsraum des St. Mungos. Sehr viele Hexen und Zauberer waren hier und saßen auf unzähligen wackligen Holzstühlen, während Heiler in limonengrünen Umhängen mit Wappen auf denen ein Zauberstab und Knochen gekreuzt waren, auf und ab gingen.

Narcissa ging auf einen Schalter mit der Aufschrift _Auskunft_ zu und unterhielt sich mit der dortigen Hexe, während Camille das Hinweisschild inspizierte, auf dem sämtliche Stockwerke und Abteilungen verzeichnet waren.

UTENSILIEN-UNGLÜCKEErdgeschoss 

_Kesselexplosion, Zauberstab-Fehlzündung,_

_Besenzusammenstöße usw._

VERLETZUNGEN DURCH

TIERWESENErster Stock

Bisse, Stiche, Verbrennungen, eingewachsene 

_Stachel usw._

MAGISCHE PESTILENZENZweiter Stock

_Ansteckende Krankheiten, z.B. Drachenpocken,_

_Verschwinditis, Skrofungulose usw._

VERGIFTUNGEN SURCH ZAUBER-

TRÄNKE UND PFLANZENDritter Stock

_Ausschläge, Erbrechen, Dauerkichern usw._

FLUCHSCHÄDENVierter Stock

Unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, nicht korrekt 

_Angewandte Zauber usw._

BESUCHER-CAFETERIA/

KRANKENHAUSKIOSKFünfter Stock

WENN SIE NICHT SICHER SIND, WO SIE HINMÜSSEN, NICHT NORMAL REDEN ODER SICH ERINNERN KÖNNEN, WARUM SIE HIER SIND, HILFT IHNEN UNSERE EMPFANGSHEXE GERNE WEITER.

„Gehen wir.", sagte Narcissa gerade und ging weiter. „Ich würde mich hier gerne auf eigene Faust umsehen.", warf Camille schnell ein. Ihre Mutter wandte sich um. „Okay. Um sieben bist du daheim, ja?" „Natürlich. Bye, Mom. Bye, kleiner Scheißer.", verabschiedete sie sich und lief davon, ehe sich Narcissa über ‚kleiner Scheißer' aufregen konnte.

Camille streifte durch sämtliche Stationen und kaufte sich im Krankenhauskiosk eine _Hexenwoche_. Dann jedoch kehrte sie zurück in den Empfangsraum und benutzte den Kamin zum _Tropfenden Kessel_. Schnell hatte sie gemerkt, dass das Mungo nicht so interessant war, wie sie vorgespielt hatte.

Nun sah sie sich also in der Winkelgasse um und überlegte sich hier und dort, ob sie sich nicht etwas kaufen sollte. Doch sie betrat keines der Geschäfte. Vorerst hatte sie nur ein Ziel: _Sassy's_. Das Geschäft lag an der Grenze zwischen der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse.

Eine kleine Glocke bimmelte, als Camille den Laden betrat. „Hey Sassy!", rief sie einer schwarzhaarigen, blassen Hexe zu, die die 30 bereits überschritten hatte – es aber nicht zugab. „Hey Camille. Na, was kann ich heute für dich tun?", fragte sie und trat vor.

„Ich brauch noch ein Kleid für das Weihnachtsdiner morgen Abend. Was könntest du mir vorschlagen?" Die Schwarzhaarige sah sich kurz überlegend in ihrem Laden um. „Nun, Weihnachten – jeder kennt den Weihnachtsmann. Wie wäre es also mit etwas rotem?" „Sprich weiter." Sassys Gesicht strahlte. Sie liebte es, passende Kleider für ihre Kunden zu suchen – dann war sie in ihrem Element.

Sie lief durch den gesamten Laden und Camille folgte ihr. Die Schwarzhaarige zog einen roten glitzernden Stoff aus einem Regal und einen weinroten durchsichtigen aus einem anderen. „Mit diesem hier machen wir dein Kleid. Oben herum wie Korsage und unten weiter werdend. Hinten eine kleine Schleppe. Und das hier wird umhangartig. Das wirkt verspielt, sexy und anziehend auf zukünftige Bräutigame."

„Bräutigame?", lächelte die Blondine, „Ich habe vor, nur einmal zu heiraten." „Natürlich. Ich meinte ja auch potenzielle Bräutigame – nichts überstürzen. Also, was hältst du davon?" „Würde ich mir gerne ansehen." „Hier entlang."

Camille stellte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker vor einem riesigem Spiegel. Sassy schwang ihren Zauberstab und im Spiegel erschien die junge Malfoy mit dem Kleid, dass die Ladenbesitzerin ihr vorgeschlagen hatte. „Das ist toll, Sassy. Schick es mir spätestens morgen früh zu und die Rechnung an meinen Vater. Schuhe?" „Das Rot vom Umhang. Es wird dir gefallen. Ich schick dir dann alles." „Wunderbar. Wiedersehen." „Bye." Und schon war Camille wieder auf der Straße.

Sie konnte Sassy nicht wirklich leiden – aber ihre Klamotten waren einfach scharf. Und Camille war sich sicher, dass sie der schwarzhaarigen Hexe genauso unsympathisch war. Es gab etwas, das sie bestimmt sympathisch fand – und das war ihre Unmengen von Geld.

Nach einem kleinen Zwischenstop bei _Gringotts_ betrat Camille _Flourish & Blotts_. Zwei Stunden später verließ sie den Laden wieder mit Werken wie _Vampire – gefährlich und anziehend_, _Werwölfe heulen den Mond an_, _Tödlich und nützlich – Zaubertränke_ und _Des Lords Herrschaft_.

Außerdem hatte sie sich ein paar Romane gekauft. Lucius würde sie als Schund bezeichnen. Die Titel gaben einen genauen Einblick auf den Inhalt der Bücher. _Stunden im Bett_, _Verführ mich_ und _Entfesslung der Gefühle_ – um nur ein paar zu nennen.

Danach besorgte sie sich noch Federn, füllte ihre Zaubertrankzutaten auf, kaufte einen neuen Schöpflöffel und viele andere Kleinigkeiten, die ihr Vater wieder als pure Geldverschwendung ansehen würde. Das hatte er schon immer getan – doch umgetauscht hatte er noch nie etwas.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lucius, nachdem Camille heimgekehrt war und ihrem Vater ihre Einkäufe zeigte. „Eine Wunderlampe." „Was für ein Ding?" „Eine Wunderlampe. In ihnen leben kleine Geister und dieser ist wirklich äußerst nett." „Und halbnackt." „Was?" „Ich kenne dich, Camille." Sie seufzte – wieso wusste er nur so viel über sie.

„Wo werde ich morgen Abend sitzen?", wechselte sie das Thema und sprach das an, was sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft regeln wollte. „Wie alle Jahre zuvor.", antwortete der Mann und wand die Lampe in seinen Fingern. Genervt blickte Camille zur Seite und seufzte leise – so, dass es ihr Vater nicht hören konnte.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte dieser. Wenn Camille etwas nicht passte, dann tat sie das immer. Normale Menschen hätten das nie bemerkt, aber ihr Vater bekam es immer mit – als hätte er ein Gespür dafür. „Ich will nicht bei den Kindern sitzen."

„Du bist ein Kind." „Heute Morgen hast du noch gesagt, dass ich langsam erwachsen werde." Endlich sah Lucius zu seiner Tochter auf, die das Gewicht aufs rechte Bein verlagert und die Arme verschränkt hatte – sie hatte einen unzufriedenen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Du willst also bei uns Erwachsenen sitzen?" „Ja." „Wieso?" Das war ihr Vater – er wollte für alles Gründe und Rechtfertigungen haben. „Letztes Jahr haben sie mein Kleid ruiniert. Es stank so sehr, dass ich es nur verbrannt entsorgen konnte. Das Jahr davor haben sie mir die Haare angesengt. Davor einen Zahn ausgeschlagen. Dann fast meinen Fuß vom Bein getrennt..."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", unterbrach ihr Vater sie, „Deine Freundin Ava kommt auch, nicht? Dann sitzt ihr beide dieses Jahr bei uns Erwachsenen. Ihr müsst euch aber benehmen." „Natürlich, Vater." Er lächelte und senkte seinen Blick seufzend auf die Einkäufe seiner Tochter. „Da sind sogar ein paar schöne Sachen dabei."

696969696969

Die Anzeigetafel im Mungo sieht hier natürlich nicht so schön aus, wie ich sie ursprünglich in Word gestaltet hab. Das Original findet ihr im OdP S.570.

Und jetzt nicht vergessen, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen. ;-)


End file.
